Pokemon XY Mewtwo A Third Encounter
by Rewile
Summary: My very first work on this site is based around the Pokemon anime and takes place sometime during Ash's travels in Kalos. It is a sequel to "Mewtwo Returns" which is also a sequel to the first movie entitled "Mewtwo Strikes Back". I noticed the incredible amount of positivity in the review section, thanks guys :D. Also includes a lot of Amourshipping.
1. Prologue Part 1: Life is Wonderful

_**Prologue Part 1: Life is Wonderful**_

_After having whipped the memories of all of the assailants that posed a threat to the lives of the cloned pokemon including himself and as well of the natural of Mt. Quena, Mewtwo left off on his own journey, in search of answers involving the meaning of life and his purpose in it. After meeting a variety of new people, pokemon and exploring new distant lands, he started witnessing the bright side of the world and began finding meaning into his life. He made many friends along his travels, including both humans and pokemon who looked at him as an equal being. His travels brought him to Agate Village, a small village located in the Orre Region. There he became friends with some of the residents that resided there, two of them being an old man along with his granddaughter._

"_So, where are you from lad?" asked the Old man to Mewtwo._

"_I come from a distant land in the Johto region, it's not the place where I was born in but it's what I like to call home." said Mewtwo._

"_Oh is that right? So then I assume that you must be on a journey?" asked the old man._

"_That is correct." answered Mewtwo._

"_So then, tell me what brings you this far young lad?" asked the Old Man._

"_I am travelling around the world, searching for higher answers." answered Mewtwo._

"_I see." said the old man._

"_Hey mister mister!" yelled a little girl that came running in with a tin full of cupcakes._

"_I've made some cupcakes for y-woaw!" the little girl had missed a step while going to down the stairs from the Cabin and was about face plant._

_Mewtwo quickly unleashed his psychic powers, saving the girl from falling face first and the cup cakes. Then he placed her back with her feet on the ground. _

"_Th-thank you mister." exclaimed the little girl in gratitude. _

"_Don't mention it, just be more careful next time." Replied Mewtwo with a smile on his face._

"_Here, I made you both some cup cakes, you should try them." said the little girl while handing over some cup cakes to Mewtwo._

"_Why thank you little girl." Exclaimed Mewtwo while taking a few cup cakes and eating them._

"_These are really good, you have my thanks." Said Mewtwo in gratitude._

"_You're very welcome!" said the little girl._

"_So I have a question mister! Are you a pokemon or a person?" asked the little girl._

"_I am a pokemon." answered Mewtwo. _

"_Well, you look like a pokemon but you talk, I didn't know a pokemon could talk like a person!" said the little girl._

_Suddenly, Mewtwo was reminded of something. He had heard this before but where. He briefly looked at the little girl and saw a familiar face. She looked like her, like Ambertwo. Mewtwo then put a smile on his face._

"_As far as I can remember, I've always had the ability to speak like a Human and bettered my knowledge of human life over time." said Mewtwo._

"_You sure are unique for a pokemon of your type, but nevertheless, you are a living being like the rest of us and thus we will treat you the same." exclaimed the old man._

"_You have my thanks, I am grateful that you think this way." said Mewtwo as he put his cape back on._

"_Leaving so soon?" asked the old man._

"_I wish I could stay longer but I still have a world to explore. Perhaps we will meet again someday." Said Mewtwo._

"_No mister! Please just stay a little longer! I can show you around the village!" exclaimed the little girl._

"_Sorry but I can't afford to have a lot of people see me, I am a talking Pokemon with unique abilities after all but don't worry, once I feel like I have travelled enough, I'll return here." said Mewtwo._

"_You will always be welcomed to visit us, friend." exclaimed the old man._

"_You have my thanks, goodbye-" said Mewtwo when suddenly a shaking in the earth was felt and heard._

"_What was that?" asked Mewtwo._

"_Oh no, it's them again." said the old man._

_The three of them rushed to a nearby cliff where they could see a group of bulldozers approaching the village. _

"_Who are they?" asked Mewtwo._

"_They are a group of land stealers that have been trying to force us off our village in order to make room for a weapon's factory. They used to work for Cipher before it got taken down. Now they work for Giovanni, the leader of the criminal organization, team Rocket!" said the Old Man._

"_Them again?" said Mewtwo._

"_You know who they are?" asked the old man._

"_Yes, they've tried to exploit my abilities once before, and I they've also tried to harm a lot of my friends, don't worry I'll take care of this." said Mewtwo and then flew away._

_Over down near the borders of the village, the land stealers are seen arguing with the villagers trying to protect their village from being destroyed._

"_We won't let you past these borders you hear me!?" yelled one of the villagers. _

"_You're only making this worse for yourself! Now move over!" yelled one of the land keepers._

"_You're the ones wasting your times! We will never surrender to the likes of you!" yelled a villager._

"_Very well, you leave me no choice." said the land stealer while grinning and then proceeding to taking out a pokeball._

"_Houndoom! Come out now!" yelled the man._

_A houndoom was released from it's pokeball and now stood open in the battlefield._

"_Tyranitar, you come out as well!" yelled another land stealer._

_A Tyranitar was released, looking furious and providing a powerful roar._

"_I don't think any of our pokemon can stand up to them! This might be it!" yelled a villager._

"_We can't give up we have to fight!" yelled another villager._

"_Fight!? You can't even defend yourselves, Houndoom use flamethrower!" yelled the land stealer._

"_Tyranitar, hyper beam!" yelled the other land stealer._

_The two pokemon provided a powerful and fatal attack, the villagers could only stand in horror but then, Mewtwo came in and used a barrier to reflect the two attacks and send them back to them, destroyed the bulldozers._

"_What the!? Oh no! Our bulldozers!" yelled a land stealer._

"_What is that Pokemon!?" yelled another land stealer._

"_This is your first and final warning, leave this place and never come back, do not test my limits." said Mewtwo._

"_Tsk, you may be strong but you can't take on all of us!" said a land stealer._

"_Look at you, you talk big and use your pokemon to carry out your dirty work, you disgust me." Said Mewtwo._

"_Why you! You'll regret messing with us! Tyranitar, stone edge!" commanded the land stealer._

_Before Tyranitar could carry out his attack, Mewtwo used psychic, freeing the Pokemon from their masters control._

"_What the!? Tyranitar! Why won't it listen to me!? yelled the land stealer._

"_Houndoom! Houndoom get back in your pokeball!" yelled the other land stealer while trying to recall Houndoom back to it's pokeball which wasn't working._

"_What's happening!?" asked and yelled the land stealer._

"_I have freed the pokemon you once enslaved from your evil control! Now, leave this place!" yelled Mewtwo as he unleashed a powerful psy wave destroying every other bulldozer._

"_L-lets get out of here! Ahhhhh!" yelled the land stealers as they ran for their lives. _

"_They're-they're gone!? He did it! He-" yelled a villager but as he turned around, Mewtwo was gone and had flown back to the top of the cliff with the old man and his granddaughter._

"_Where did he go? We didn't get to thank him." said one of the villagers._

_Mewtwo landed back at the top of the cliff, the old man had seen everything along with his granddaughter. _

"_Impressive, I can't thank you enough." the old man said expressing his gratitude._

"_You've shown me compassion not for what I am but for who I am, I'm the one that should be thanking you." said Mewtwo._

"_Does this mean you'll be leaving now?" said the little girl with a sad expression on her face._

"_Don't worry, i'll return here someday, I promise." Said Mewtwo._

_The girls expression changed to a smile, and she couldn't help but hug Mewtwo one last time. Mewtwo never experienced this before, it was different from every other interaction yet it felt so relaxing. He felt happier than ever. And the bond that he and Ambertwo once shared felt like it had returned._

"_Before you go, I want you to have something." Said the old man._

_Mewtwo turned to the old man while the little girl was still holding him tightly. The old man took out a case. He opened it, revealing a stone in the shape of a sphere. It was mainly blue with shades of red and white and reflected upon the light._

"_What's this?" asked Mewtwo._

"_I'm not sure, but somehow I feel like it belongs with you. Consider it an item that symbolizes our bond, it is yours." Said the old man._

"_Thank you, I'll hold on to this dearly." said Mewtwo._

"_Once again I'd like to express my gratitude, thank you for saving our village." said the old man._

"_It was my pleasure. It's time I took off." Said Mewtwo as he stared towards the sunset._

"_Goodbye mister! Have a save trip!" yelled the little girl._

"_Yes good luck on your travels indeed and may you find the answers that you seek." said the Old Man._

"_Goodbye my friends, we will meet again someday, I promise. Until then, farewell." Said Mewtwo as he flew off into the sunset at incredibly fast speed._

"_Wow he's fast grandpa! I hope we get to see him again!" yelled the little girl._

"_Yes I do too." Said the old man._

_They both walked back towards the cabin._

"_I've lived a long time and have witnessed alot of negativity that goes on in this world, people trying to achieve wealth, fame and power. But when I think about it, that part only conducts a portion of this world. And when I see a being like you, it restores everything I once lost. Farewell, my friend. May we meet again someday, Mewtwo." thought the old man in his head._

_Mewtwo is seen soaring through the clouds._

"_Ambertwo, you were right, life really is wonderful." Thought Mewtwo as he set off towards the sunset._

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Team Rockets headquarters is seen. Various Team Rocket agents are seen walking in and out of the building and at it's head, we see Giovanni._

_Giovanni is seen sitting in his office, suddenly he receives a call. He answers._

"_This is Giovanni, what is it!? I'm a little busy right now!" exclaimed Giovanni in an impatient tone._

"_What was that!? What happened in Agate Village!? Explain!? A pokemon!?" yelled Giovanni while holding on to the phone._

_**To be continued.**_

This ends the first part of the prologue in this fanfic. The next part will be entitled "Remembering" and will heavily involve team. After that it will switch on to the main story involving Ash and co. Hope you enjoyed this so far. Feel free to leave your reviews; negative responses are also appreciated, goodbye. :D


	2. Prologue Part 2: Remembering

**Pokemon XY**

**Mewtwo! A Third Encounter **

_**Prologue Part 2: Remembering**_

_Giovanni the head of team rocket and former gym leader of Viridian city, currently residing in team rocket's headquarters in the Kanto region has recently received a call from one of his employed land stealers trying to explain the circumstances leading up to the events in Agate Village._

_By his side we can see his Secretary, Matori. Giovanni looks and sounds furious, demanding explanation on why his land stealers couldn't occupy Agate Village._

"_What's this you say!? What kind of Pokemon!?" yells Giovanni while holding on to the phone._

"_How powerful was this Pokemon!? Or perhaps you were all too weak to take out a single Pokemon on your own, have I hired the wrong people!?" yelled Giovanni in anger._

"_It took out all of your bulldozers in a single move!?" said Giovanni as his face went from being furious to shocked._

"_Tell me, what type of moves was it using!?" asked Giovanni in full curiosity._

"_Psychic type moves." said Giovanni as he turned to his secretary. _

_Matori quickly booted up her pc, and narrowed down the list of known of pokemon to list of known psychic pokemon._

"_Anything else specific about it? What kind of sounds did it make!? Most of the time pokemon are only capable of pronouncing their own names." said Giovanni._

"_What!? It talked!? Well, i'm not surprised, seeing that Meowth was capable of learning speech over time." said Giovanni._

"_So it must have been a really strong psychic type pokemon then." Said Giovanni._

_Matori quickly narrowed down the list of known psychic pokemon to those that they considered the most powerful. Only a few remained, most being legendaries._

"_What about it's appearance? Can you describe how it looked like!?" said Giovanni._

"_A cat-humanoid like figure?" said Giovanni as he turned to his secretary._

_After narrowing it down to the most probable pokemon, she turned the pc to Giovanni, revealing an archeological image of Mew._

"_Can it be!?" yelled Giovanni._

"_Listen, I'm going to send you a picture, I want you to analyze and tell me if it was the same Pokemon that you encountered." said Giovanni as he nodded to his secretary._

_Matori quickly started working with the image and sent it to the land stealers to analyze as Giovanni had ordered._

_Meanwhile at the Land Stealers residence located in a Cabin in the Orre region. _

_The Land stealers were gathered all around, analyzing the photo._

"_What do you guys think?" said the head land stealer._

"_It doesn't look like the same but it does look similar." said a Land Stealer._

"_A lot smaller if you ask me and it lacks the serious look in it's eyes." answered another land stealer._

_All the other land stealers agreed and gave their analysis to Giovanni._

"_It's not the same, but it does resemble it a lot, the one we encountered had a larger way larger figure but the characteristics are pretty much the same." said the land Stealer._

"_A lot bigger?" said Giovanni._

"_Could it be that Mew evolved somehow, no that's impossible, Mew has existed for generations yet never been said to evolve. So then what could it be?" said Giovanni._

"_Thank you for your analysis, you may await further instructions. For now you make a take a break from land stealing and focus on capturing pokemon." Ordered Giovanni._

"_Understood sir." said the head land stealer._

_The two hung up. And Giovanni turned to his secretary._

"_I don't know what this pokemon is, but for some reason all of this sounds way too familiar, I just can't seem to remember what it was." said Giovanni to his secretary._

"_Sir if I can recall a man named Dr Fuji used to study this "Mew" Pokemon a lot. You hired him to carry out a project, maybe this can help." Said Matori._

"_Dr Fuji? Didn't he pass away at some point while carrying out this project? And what was this project anyway?" said Giovanni._

"_You mean you can't remember? Your hired him to clone you a Pokemon." said Matori._

"_What? I did it?" asked Giovanni._

"_That's weird, normally i'm capable of remembering the smallest details of the most obscure memories. Tell me what was this Pokemon?" asked Giovanni. _

"_Well, these events happened before you had hired me as your secretary sir, so even I do not know." said his Secretary._

"_Wait a minute, look up a cloning project on your pc, maybe it'll say there." said Giovanni._

_Matori quickly followed his orders, searching for a so called "clone project" on the pc and then she stumbled across something._

_I found this old video, it seems to involve Dr Fuji along with a bunch of other scientists._

"_Play it." ordered Giovanni._

_The video was very staticy, but what was being said was very clear, the video went from a static image to the same archeological image showcasing Mew and was voiced over by Dr. Fuji._

" _I __haven't got much time! I pray this record of our experiments survives! A year ago we discovered a fossil that proved to be the remains of the ancient Pokemon, Mew. There was sufficient genetic material to replicate Mew. But Giovanni, who funded our project, insisted we try to design super clones more powerful than any living Pokemon! Many attempts failed, but finally our experiments proved successful. We produced a living Pokemon! We called it Mewtwo! But for some reason the creature's anger is out of control! With its psychic powers it is destroying our laboratory! We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon,__and we succeeded."_

_The video ended with staticity taking over it. Giovanni and Matori both looked at each other, shocked in disbelief._

"_So I funded this man's project to create a cloned version of Mew for me?" asked Giovanni._

"_That would seem to be the case sir" said Matori._

"_Then this Mewtwo must have been the same one to attack my land stealers in Agate village, no wonder it was so powerful, it was a genetic recreation of Mew!" exclaimed Giovanni._

"_But why couldn't I remember a Pokemon of this extent!?" asked Giovanni._

"_Sir, if I can recall something a long time ago you told me of a time where you and your men went on a mission to a place called Mt. Quena in the Johto region but coincidently you all forgot what it was about." Said Matori._

"_Yes, it's all coming back to me now!" exclaimed Giovanni._

"_We were there and-" Giovanni gasped._

"_It erased our memories of it!" yelled Giovanni._

_Giovanni smirked._

"_Well Mewtwo, seems like you got the upper hand of me that time, but I will capture you and you will be mine." said Giovanni._

"_Matori, based on the two locations; both Mt. Quena and Agate Village what direction is it headed in now?" asked Giovanni._

"_It looks like the next most probable destination would be..." said Matori._

"_The Kalos Region." She answered._

_Giovanni put on a wider smirk._

"_Looks like we'll be meeting again soon Mewtwo." said Giovanni._

"_Matori, book me and a team a flight to Kalos, it's time we revisited our old friend." ordered Giovanni._

"_Understood sir." Exclaimed Matori._

"_We'll be leaving tomorrow." said Giovanni._

_Giovanni walked outside to a balcony, and look towards the sky._

"_This time, I'll have the upper hand! Mewtwo!" said Giovanni._

_**To be Continued.**_

And this chapter ends the prologue. The next chapters will be focused on the main storyline featuring Ash and co. along with Mewtwo and the antagonists Team Rocket in the Kalos region. No older travelling/recurring companions will reappear; some will however have potential cameos. The story will focus on Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the main storyline. Till then, ciao.


	3. Episode 1: Carnival Day

Pokemon XY

Mewtwo! A Third Encounter

Episode 1: Carnival Day

"The Pokemon World, a place where people and pokemon can live together in harmony. A world filled with dreams and hopes involving two different entities. For some people, pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. Nevertheless the bonds between people and pokemon grow stronger and bring the worlds more together."

"Among these beings, we have Ash Ketchum. A young trainer from Pallet Town with the dream of one day becoming the greatest Pokemon Master the world has ever known. With his partner Pikachu, Ash has accomplished many goals. Journeying through various regions, taking part in many leagues, making various new friends and encountering many unique pokemon!"

"His travels brought him to Kalos, a wonderful region filled with many exciting people and pokemon. Along the way he made friends with two siblings both Clemont and Bonnie as well as an old childhood friend named Serena. The four now travel together, bonding stronger by the day and experiencing many adventures!"

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are seen walking down a forest, on their way towards Ash's next gym battle located in Cyllage City.

Clemont is seen at the point of breaking, after having walked who knows how many kilometers through the forest. He finally surrenders to his low stamina and falls to the ground.

"Oh mannnn! How much longer till we get out of this forest?" expressed Clemont while lying on the ground.

"Come on big brother! You can't be that tired already!" yelled Bonnie.

"But we've walked for 2 hours!" exclaimed Clemont.

"Well according to my radar, there is still one kilometer left to walk in this forest." said Serena while looking at her radar.

"Oh man, I don't know if I can even take another step." expressed Clemont in disbelief.

"By the way...where is Ash?" asked Serena.

"Heyyyy!" yelled Ash coming from an unknown direction.

The three looked up and saw Ash on top of a tree branch with Pikachu riding on his shoulder like usual.

"Ash how did you even get up there!?" asked Serena.

"I climbed! Anyway check out this cool trick a friend of mine taught me back then!" expressed Ash as he held on to a tree vine.

He then quickly launched his feet off the branch and started swinging onto the next tree.

Everyone looked surprised, concerned that he might hurt himself.

Surprisingly, Ash began to swing from vine to vine and enjoying himself.

"Wow, he's just like Tarzan!" yelled Bonnie.

"Man, I wish I had his unlimited energy." expressed Clemont.

"Hey that's dangerous! Stop this before you hurt yourself!" yelled Serena.

"Relax Serena, i'll be fi-" said Ash before missing on to the next vine.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Ash as he was falling from the tree.

Ash then briefly landed on his back. He then tried to pull it together and back up.

"Ai-ai-ai..." Ash while slowly getting back up.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu being concerned for Ash.

"Ash! Are you okay!?" yelled Serena while rushing to his aid.

Clemont and Bonnie rushed in as well.

"Heheh, I'm alright, not the first time that's happened." Replied Ash.

"Huh?" said Ash as he noticed something; a light coming from the horizon.

"It's the way out!" yelled Ash as he quickly rushed back onto his feet and ran towards the light as Pikachu hurried onto his shoulder.

"Ash wait! You're still hurt!" yelled Serena while running behind him.

"Wait for me!" yelled Bonnie.

"Oh no, please no more running!" exclaimed Clemont.

Ash ran towards the light. And at the end, he came onto a cliff and from the distant he could see something that surprised him.

"Woaw!" expressed Ash.

Serena then ran in.

"Ash, I wasn't done treating your injury you shouldn't run in your state-hey what are you looking at?" she said as she turned around to see whatever Ash was looking at in disbelief.

Bonnie then ran in, and she became as surprised as Ash and Serena were.

Finally Clemont made it as well, and after seconds of gasping for air he turned his head up and look towards the distance.

There was a carnival, with a ferris wheel and a few other exciting rides. There were games and most of them were themed around pokemon.

"Hey Clemont, how about we take that little break you've been wanting." Ash said with a happy remark on his face.

Clemont nodded happily.

"Alright! Come on everybody let's go have some fun!" yelled Bonnie as she rushed down the cliff.

Everyone else followed, except Clemont who was tired enough already.

"Oh come on, you know what I'll just walk." Said Clemont as he sighed and stopped running.

**A few seconds later,** the crew had made it down the mountainside and arrive at the entrance to the carnival. Everyone but Clemont was present who was still trying to get down. A young fair lady greeted them.

"Welcome to the Annual Kalos Pokepark Carnival, here we have games, rides and many other fun filled activities." said one of the Fair ladies.

"The Annual Kalos Pokepark Carnival? I heard about it before, I can't believe that I actually got to see it!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"That's so cool! So, how much to get in miss?" asked Ash.

"Oh no no! Free of charge! You will however have to purchase the snacks and other merchandise at this fesitival. Aside from that the entrances, rides and games are free." said the Fair Lady.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Serena.

"Please feel free to come right in, enjoy yourselves!" exclaimed the Fair Lady.

"We'll do that, thanks miss!" said Ash as he rushed inside.

"Come on guys, let's try out the rides!" yelled Ash.

A few seconds later, Clemont was seen running down the Cliffside and then falling to the ground from exhaustion in front of the Carnival entrance.

"Oh my, I don't think I can go on." expressed Clemont.

"Do you require assistance?" asked the fair Lady.

Ash turned around, noticing Clemont. They rushed back to his aid.

"It's alright miss he's with us." said Ash as he picked Clemont on from the ground.

"Big bro, you really need to start working out." exclaimed Bonnie.

Serena giggled at the situation.

The group then walked into the Carnival. With Ash helping carry Clemont.

A little later.

"I'm fine now Ash you can stop carrying me." Said Clemont.

Ash let go of Clemont and he was finally back on his feet.

"Your sister is right, you really do need to start exercising." exclaimed Ash.

"Heheh, I guess I should." Clemont replied.

"Hey guys we should try out some of the games while we're here!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"You're right. Let's see..." Ash said as he started looking around.

"Oh look! Bumper cars!" yelled Bonnie.

"Good eye Bonnie. Guys, let the fun begin!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled back.

They tried out the bumper cars for a bit, laughing and enjoying themselves while constantly knocking into each other. Ash rode on a Pikachu themed bumper car while Serena was on a Piplup, Bonnie on Chicorita and Clemont on Charmander. The four were having fun.

They then followed by playing some of the fun filled mini games.

Ash managed to win a giant Pikachu plush doll after getting a perfect score on darts.

There was a cotton candy stand entitled "Cottonee Candy". Ash bought cotton candy for everyone, and shared his with Pikachu.

They tried out some of the fun filled rides, Clemont became sick after the third one.

They came across their next ride. A Giratina themed rollercoaster entitled "Giratina, the Sky Warrior Adventure". Only problem was that there was a height limit, and Bonnie couldn't get in.

"What do you mean I can't get in!? I'm old enough!" yelled Bonnie at the man in charge.

"I'm sorry but the limit to being capable of entering this ride is three feet, clearly you are not three feet."

"But this is my first time here and who knows when I'll get to come back so I want to try out every ride before then!" yelled Bonnie.

"Sorry, but the rules are clear. You are not illegible for this ride." said the man.

"But what if she's with us? Doesn't that count?" asked Ash.

"Nope, sorry. You can still have pokemon however." answered the man.

"Pikaaa.." expressed Pikachu.

Ash's face turned to sad expression but then he turned to Bonnie.

"Don't worry, we'll go on a different ride." said Ash to Bonnie.

"No it's okay, you guys can go on ahead. My brother isn't feeling good anyway, so we'll wait outside and maybe try out some of the other games. Just come find us once you're all done." Said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie, that's very kind of you." expressed Ash.

Bonnie then gave a quick wink to Serena, who then blushed at the realization of what Bonnie was trying to do.

"Come on Serena! Let's go try this out!" yelled Ash as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

"O-okay!" she yelled as her face turned red.

The two ran inside, only to be greeted by a long line up.

"Aw, guess we're going to have to wait a little while." Said Ash.

"Don't worry, it looks like the line is moving fast, we should talk about something in order to pass the time." Said Serena.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, have you decided on your goal yet?" asked Ash.

"Not really." expressed Serena in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, maybe you should base it off something that you like." suggested Ash.

"Something I...like?" said Serena as she blushed looking at Ash.

"Huh? Are you okay? Your face is red? Are you feeling alright? We can leave if you want." said Ash.

"Oh no! It's fine! It's nothing really. Hey look the line is advancing!" said Serena.

The line advanced faster than two expected.

"Pika-pi!" yelled Pikachu.

"Oh sweet! We'll be there in no time then!" yelled Ash.

Time seemed to fly by fast and before the two knew it, they were already at the end of the line.

"Looks like we're next." said Ash.

"Yeah. Hey do you know if Giratina is an actual Pokemon?" asked Serena.

"Yeah of course, you see a while back my friends and I- oh look it's our turn!" said Ash.

The two embarked on the first cart and sat next to each other. They tightened in their seat belts. Ash grabbed on to Pikachu tightly.

"Make sure not to let go of him for any reason alright kid?" said one of the men working to Ash.

"Of course I won't!" said Ash.

"Pikachu, Serena are you guys ready?" asked Ash.

"Yeah!" replied Serena.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Alright then, here we go!" yelled Ash.

The carts began to move up. Ash could hardly hold in his excitement. Finally the carts reached a peek and the ride began, making various loops going in up and down at incredible speed.

Meanwhile

Clemont and Bonnie were outside, feeding and playing with some of the park's wandering pokemon. Even though they couldn't get in the ride, they were enjoying each other.

Bonnie then noticed a ice cream stand. She pointed and ran towards it along with Clemont.

When they got there, they were greeted by the Ice Cream Man working there and a Vanillite as his assistant.

They greeted each other. The Ice Cream man then showed them the variety of flavours he had in store.

"Which one would you like Bonnie?" asked Clemont.

"I'll take strawberry!" said Bonnie.

"Chocolate for me please." said Clemont.

The man handed Bonnie a strawberry cone.

"I'm going to go play with the Pokemon until Ash and Serena get back brother. I'll meet you back at the ride!" said Bonnie.

"Okay." said Clemont.

Bonnie ran off on her way back to where the benches were, meanwhile Clemont turned back the Ice Cream Man.

"So how much is it?" Clemont asked.

As Bonnie ran, she noticed a flock of Swablu and Altaria flying off. But that mere distraction led to trouble.

She turned back only to run into someone, pouring her ice cream all over the person's vest. The impact caused her to fall to the ground.

"Owie, ow. Oh no, my icecream! I'm so sorry-" she said and then looked up, only to realize that she was staring in the faces of three mean looking male teenagers.

The leader of the group who Bonnie crashed into became furious.

"Pesky little girl, you got ice cream all over my favourite jacket!" yelled the kid at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, please it was an accident!" said Bonnie as she stood back up.

"Dede!" expressed Dedenne.

Clemont turned around and noticed the situation. He quickly turned back to the Ice Cream man and handed him a bill before running off to help Bonnie.

"Keep the change!" yelled Clemont.

"Hey An, how bout' we teach this little punk a lesson on what happens when one messes with the Triple Fries" said one of the other teenagers.

"I couldn't agree more, let's do it." said the leader of the pact.

Bonnie could only stand in fear, as the leader of the group approached her slowly.

Clemont then ran in and stood in his way.

"Please, we're sorry for this. We don't want any trouble." exclaimed Clemont.

"You dare get in my way?" asked the leader.

The teenagers were clearly a lot older than them, and a lot bigger in size.

"I'm her big brother, I take full responsibility and I apologize for this. I know it was an accident so I ask you to please forgive us." said Clemont.

"Oh you'll take full responsibility then? Well that seems fair enough." said the Leader.

**At the same time, **Ash and Serena had just finished coming out of the Giratina themed ride.

"Man that was fun! Wasn't it Serena?" asked Ash all excited.

"Yeah, best ride I ever went on." She replied with a blushy face.

"We should go back to Clemont and Bonnie, they've probably been waiting in front of-" Ash then noticed a big crowed near the entrance.

"I wonder what's going on." He expressed.

"There's a commotion of some sort, I wonder who's involved." said Serena.

They noticed Clemont standing in the way of a teenage boy that was clearly twice his size.

"Hey, what's happening?" asked Serena.

The leader of the pack stared down at Clemont for a few seconds. Clemont wondered what he was going to do, only before being jabbed in the face with a powerful fist and falling to the ground.

"Clemont!" yelled Ash and Serena as they witnessed the blow.

"Big brother!" yelled Bonnie.

Ash couldn't stand and watch. He quickly volted over the fence and ran towards the commotion.

As Clemont slowly picked himself up from the ground, the leader approached him. No one dared to interfere as they were only afraid of their own safety.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun." said the Leader.

Ash jumped in the middle and stood in the way of the leader.

"And you are?" asked the Leader.

"I'm his friend and I came to stop this. I won't let you harm my friends." exclaimed Ash.

Serena ran in.

"Well well, look what we have here." said one of the teenagers.

"I'm his friend too, and I also won't let you harm him." said Serena.

"You're their friend? Cutie-pie how about you ditch these losers and come with us? We are what you might call real men and we differ from pesky little kids like these." said one of the teenagers.

"I know how to pick my friends and I know what kind you would make. I would never go with people like you." said Serena.

"That's a shame, if you won't join us then you'll suffer the same fate like them!" yelled the Leader as he pushed Serena onto the ground.

"Serena!" yelled Ash.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Why you..!" yelled Ash.

Ash grew furious and ran towards the leader jump in mid air and delivered a blow to his face which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Urgh, pesky little punk! I'll teach you!" said the Teenager as he got back on his feet and charged at Ash.

"Ash watch out!" yelled Serena.

Ash quickly jumped out of the way.

"Just like a Pokemon Battle." expressed Ash.

"You're strong, but you lack speed and your attacks are easily avoidable." said Ash.

"Why you dare mock me like that!?" yelled the leader.

"Pika-pi!" yelled Pikachu as he rushed to Ash's side.

"It's alright buddy, I think I can handle this, I might have an idea." expressed Ash.

He charged at Ash, only for Ash to dive out of the way again.

"If I can get him angry, he won't be able to control his charges and then I'll be able to use that to my advantage." Thought Ash.

Ash then noticed something and came up with a plan. He began walking towards the left.

"What's wrong, I thought you were going to prove me wrong. I guess you're just all talk, just like every other bully out there." said Ash.

"I'll teach you not to bad mouth me!" he yelled as he wildly charged back at Ash.

Again Ash quickly moved out of the way only to have the leader crash into a giant pole and fall to the ground.

Bonnie laughed out loud!

"Oh wow he's actually doing it!" yelled Bonnie as she helped her brother out.

"I knew that Ash was strong but I didn't expect this." commented Clemont.

Serena looked shocked, impressed by Ash's abilities but concerned for his safety at the same time.

"What's with you, pesky little punk?" asked the leader.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting my friends. This is what makes a part of true friendship. I'm assuming that you've never experienced it." Ash replied.

The leader's expression changed.

"You talk big kid, and I admit you have some guts but i'm twice your size and you can't take on all of us!" said the Leader.

"I won't give up until the end." said Ash.

Serena was reminded of that time. That one day that left a strong impression in her. Ash was still the same and was willing to fight until the very end, she was inspired by this.

"We have to help him!" she exclaimed.

Clemont and Bonnie agreed and the three rushed to his side.

"Tsk, pesky little punks. We'll teach you!" yelled the Leader as he took out a pokeball.

"A pokemon!?" exclaimed Ash.

"Come on out, Pyroar!" he yelled.

A Pyroar was released from its pokeball and provided a powerful growl.

"What's that?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokedex.

"Pyroar the Royal Pokemon, and the evolved form of Litleo. With its powerful road, it can intimidate it's opponents and provide deadly fire attacks of over 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit." Pokedex entry.

"That's one powerful Pokemon." exclaimed Ash.

"No kidding, and if it attacks here it could endanger the lives of the people or damage the buildings." said Clemont.

"Hey! Recall your Pokemon! No Pokemon battles are allowed in here!" yelled one of the fair ladies.

The teenagers ignored the woman's warning.

"Quick, call Officer Jenny before things get out of hand!" yelled the Fair Lady to one of the other employees.

"Right!" he answered as he quickly rushed to a phone booth.

"Pyroar use flamethrower" he commanded.

Flames were coming in the direction of Ash and his friends.

"We have to get out of the way!" he quickly grabbed Serena's hand while Clemont grabbed Bonnie, getting out of the way before the flames could hit them.

The flames then headed in the direction of the ice cream stand, where the Ice Cream Man and his vanillite jumped out of the way before it could hit them and destroying the ice cream stand.

"Oh no! My stand!" yelled the Ice Cream man.

"Serena are you alright?" asked Ash as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah, thanks." She said while nodding and blushing.

Ash turned back to the leader.

"Stop it before you destroy everything around us!" yelled Ash.

The leader again ignored Ash's warning, and began commanding more and more fire attacks and then became blinded in rage.

"Pyroar! Incinerate!" he commanded.

The Pyroar did as it was told. Only to miss it's attack which collided with the Ferris wheel which tumbled down from the attack.

"What the!?" yelled Ash.

"Oh no! The Ferris wheel!" yelled Bonnie.

"How did this happen!? asked Ash.

"That Ferris wheel is made of steel. Fire is effective against steel, combine that with a powerful fire attack and you get..." exclaimed Clemont.

The Ferris wheel was rolling right towards the direction of Ash and his friends, on its way to crush them.

"Hey, we need to get out of here!" yelled Clemont.

"Right, come on guys!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder and everyone began to scurry off.

The Ferris wheel was approaching them, luckily they spotted a way out of the streets where the Ferris wheel wouldn't touch them.

However, one of the flames from the attack had escaped and collided with one of the metal poles. The pole began to incinerate, and finally tipped over and fell.

A little boy who was running was struck over by this pole which stuck his leg. He cried and begged for help.

Ash noticed the little boy. He then grabbed Pikachu off his shoulder, gave him over to Serena and scurried back to help the child.

"Ash wait!" yelled Serena.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

"There is no time! You guys go on ahead! I'll be alright!" he yelled.

"Come on Serena!" Clemont grabbed her arm and began to run.

"But- But Ash!" yelled Serena.

"Pika-pi!" yelled Pikachu.

"We'll just have to trust him!" yelled Clemont.

The three scurried off as Ash ran back to help out the kid.

Ash made it to where the boy was. He was crying in pain and fear.

"Don't worry i'm here to help! Work with me alright?" said Ash.

The child nodded. Ash quickly used all his strength to lift up the pole that stuck the boy's leg. While he lifted it, the boy pulled his leg out.

"My leg, I think it's broken." exclaimed the little boy.

"Don't worry I got you." Ash said as he picked up the little boy and began running for his life.

The Ferris wheel was catching up to them. Ash knew he wasn't going to make it. Now the Ferris wheel was right behind him but he tried to live up to his oath and not give up until the end. He covered the little boy hoping to save him.

"Ash!" yelled Serena as tears flew out from her eyes.

"Oh no!" yelled both Clemont and Bonnie.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped rolling.

Ash stopped running and placed the little boy on the ground. He looked behind himself, and realized that the Ferris wheel had literally stopped moving.

"What the? But how?" he asked.

He turned around and looked up and then he saw a familiar figure.

He gazed in on the figure only to recognize it as...

"Mewtwo...?" he said.

**To be continued.**


	4. Episode 2: An Encounter

**Pokemon XY**

**Mewtwo! A Third Encounter **

**Episode 2: **An Encounter

The Ferris Wheel had somehow stopped rolling. A string of glowing light surrounded the Wheel as if it were to say that somebody was manipulating it.

"Hey what just happened!?" yelled one of the person's watching.

"What's going on?" asked Clemont.

Bonnie looked up and noticed something.

"Hey brother, look up there!" she yelled as she pointed towards the sky.

There was a tall figure shadowed by sunlight, whatever it was it didn't appear to look like a person.

"Mewtwo..." Ash said as he was looking up.

The sunlight cleared off, and the figure was distinct as Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looked down, only to notice his old friend starring right at him.

"It's that boy!" he thought.

He then used his psychic powers to move the Ferris Wheel back where it originally had been and replacing firmly on the ground.

As he did so, the rest of the crew including the boy's mother rushed towards where Ash and the boy were.

"Ash!" everyone yelled as they ran towards him.

"Hey guys!" he yelled back.

The boy's rushed in and grabbed her child.

"Tommy! Oh thank goodness you are alright! Are you hurt?" she asked her son.

"Just a broken leg, mommy that boy saved me!" he said with a happy tone.

The mother of the boy looked towards Ash.

"I can't thank you enough, if it hadn't been for you my son probably wouldn't be alive right now. Thank you." expressed the Mother.

"It was my pleasure." replied Ash.

Nurse Joy along with a Wigglypuff ran in and asked whether anybody needed medical attention.

Ash pointed towards the boy and told her about his broken leg. She ran to assist him.

"Ash! You were so brave and cool! It's like you weren't scared at all!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Heheh, you think so?" he asked.

"What you did was more than amazing! Thanks for backing me up back there by the way." Clemont commented.

"Hey that's what friends are for right?" said Ash and then began to laugh.

Serena had a smile on her face, which quickly turned to a sad look as she put her hand over her chest. She felt like she was going to lose him. She tried to hold back the tears, but they began to slip away.

Ash noticed Serena's tears.

"Hey Serena? Are you feeling alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt? I can get Nurse Joy for you." Ash said to Serena.

"I'm fine, just some sand..." she said to Ash.

"Hey come on now we're friends you can tell us!" Ash commented.

Bonnie could tell what was going on, being a girl and all she viewed Serena as an older sister. She walked towards Serena, grabbed her hand and pulled her away for a bit.

"What's wrong with them?" Ash asked.

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu commented.

Clemont could also tell what was happening, he was an intellectual genius after all.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He replied.

"Anyway, what happened before. It wasn't a coincidence, a Pokemon stopped it." Clemont commented.

"Yeah, I know I saw it too." Ash replied.

A long time ago, back at Mt. Quena. Mewtwo asked Ash not to tell anyone his existence after dropping the idea of erasing his and his friends memories whom Meowth convinced not to do. But Ash thought that Clemont being a close friend of his could be an exception.

"Mewtwo." Ash said.

"Mew-what?" Clemont asked.

"Pika!?" Pikachu expressed.

"That Pokemon that saved us from being crushed, it's name is Mewtwo." said Ash.

"That's cool but how would you know that?" Clemont asked.

"A long time ago my friends I encountered it back when we travelled in the Johto region. We also came across another one back in the Decorola islands." replied Ash.

"That's...I had no idea." Clemont was surprised that Ash and Pikachu had encountered such a being in their previous travels.

Clemont was left speechless for a few seconds.

**Meanwhile**

The teenagers from before realized the mess they had caused and knew that they were going to get in trouble for this.

"Hey An, we should like...get out of here?" said one of the teenagers.

"I couldn't agree more, let's run!" yelled the leader.

The three attempted to make an escape, only to be greeted by Officer Jenny and a bunch of other policemen on the way.

"Are they the ones?" asked Officer Jenny to the Fair Lady.

"Yes." she replied.

Officer Jenny looked at the three delinquents.

"You three are under arrest!" she yelled.

They tried to escape, but the police caught up to them, and they were arrested for the troubles they had caused.

**Sometime later**

It was now sunset. Ash and Clemont were questioned by the police. Tommy and his mother whom were in an ambulance truck testified as well and they declared Ash as a hero.

Nurse Joy called over Ash to the ambulance truck, where he was thanked by Tommy who was lying down on a stretcher.

"Thank you for saving me back there." he expressed.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that you're okay!" replied Ash.

Officer Jenny walked up to Ash.

"You did well Kid. And I also got to give it to you for standing up for your friends back there, you were really brave you know that?" she commented.

"Well, I'm only brave when I have to be." Replied Ash all embarrassed.

Officer Jenny saluted Ash, then she left off to drive off the three delinquents whom were inside the police van.

Ash turned to Clemont.

"So now what? Where's Serena and your sister anyway? They left off a while ago and still haven't come back." Commented Ash.

"They should be back soon." said Clemont.

"That Pokemon from before, do you think that it might one of the ones that you encountered?" asked Clemont.

"I'm not sure. You see Mewtwo is a unique Pokemon. In fact Mewtwo is actually created by-" before Ash could finish his sentence, Bonnie's voice was heard coming in.

"Heyyy!" Bonnie yelled.

"Hey they're back!" Ash said as he ran towards Bonnie and Serena.

"Hey Serena, are you feeling alright now?" he asked concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking." She replied.

Clemont was tired from this day, but more importantly he was more concerned for his friends and his sister.

"It's been a long day, how about we take a break somewhere? We can resume our journey tomorrow." he said.

"Good idea Clemont. I think we all deserve it." said Ash.

"Would you girls be fine with that?" asked Ash.

They agreed.

"I asked one of the people, the nearest Poke center is a kilometer from here. We should head there." said Clemont.

"Alright, then let's get going." replied Ash.

So they began to walk towards the nearest Poke center where they would spend the night.

**On the way**

The four of them walked together. Ash walked besides Clemont while Serena walked with Bonnie.

"Man it's been a long day don't you guys think?" expressed Ash.

They all agreed. Serena stared at Ash from behind, she felt concerned for some reason but was distracted by his happy and motivated personality.

Bonnie noticed Serena's expression and tried to think of something to do about it.

"Hey, Ash when we were back there? Did you notice that Pokemon flying up in the sky?" asked Bonnie.

"Who, you mean Mewtwo? Oh yeah, he's an old friend of me and Pikachu." Said Ash.

Everyone but Clemont and Pikachu grew surprised.

"Or actually I'm not even sure if it's a her since we came across a female one back in the decorola islands." said Ash.

"Ash what are you talking about? Are you saying that you know that Pokemon?" asked Serena.

"Of course, a while back my friends and I encountered one in Johto..."

Ash then re-explained the stories to both Bonnie and Serena. They were surprised by the adventures that Ash and Pikachu had in the past.

"Ash that's amazing! You need to tell us more about your past adventures!" yelled Bonnie.

"Well you guys probably wouldn't believe most of them, not that I don't trust you." Said Ash.

"Of course we'd believe you, you're our friend Ash." said Serena.

"Thanks Serena." expressed Ash.

"So this Mewtwo, what kind of Pokemon is he? You were going to say something about him before." said Clemont.

"Oh right, well you see Mewtwo is not like any other Pokemon. He's a recreation of Mew." said Ash.

"Mew? I've heard about it before!" exclaimed Serena.

"I heard that it was a very powerful Pokemon, but wasn't it believed to be extinct?" asked Serena.

"Back in Kanto, my friends and I encountered one in a place called the Tree of Beginning." replied Ash.

"Woaw." Clemont replied.

Serena and Bonnie looked surprised after hearing about Ash's experiences but these tales only led Serena to grow more concerned about him.

"Hey look we're here!" Ash exclaimed as they approached the Pokemon Center.

The four of them entered the Pokemon Center. Where they were greeted by Nurse Joy and given a place a to stay for the night.

Being hungry as he was, Ash made no hesitation to head down to the cafeteria where they would eat.

They all sat down at an empty table and began to eat their food. Bonnie had asked Ash to tell them the details of their encounter with Mewtwo back in Johto and he gladly cooperated.

"And so in the end, Meowth convinced Mewtwo not to erase the memories of the events. The spring was left beneath the mountain and Mewtwo took off along with all the other cloned pokemon to live in the wild." said Ash as he finished telling his story.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu.

"Wow! That was so cool!" exclaimed Bonnie.

Everyone looked surprised by Ash's tale.

"That's amazing." commented Clemont.

"So where are you friends now?" asked Bonnie.

"Who you mean Brock and Misty?" asked Ash.

Bonnie nodded.

"Misty stopped travelling with me after Johto and Brock decided to study to become a Pokemon Doctor at the end of Sinnoh." said Ash.

"I see." said Clemont.

"Ash I know that we've only known you since you came to Kalos, but it's nice to hear about all the friends you've made and adventures you've had." commented Clemont.

Serena was quiet, and hadn't touched even a single bit of her food.

"Hey Serena, is something the matter? You haven't eaten anything." said Ash.

"Oh yeah, I'm not hungry. I just-I just need some fresh air." said Serena and then quickly got up and stepped outside.

Ash watched as Serena left the Pokemon Center and became concerned and then he turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie what's wrong with her? Please tell us, we're her friends we can help her!" exclaimed Ash as he grabbed Serena's plate and began to eat it.

Bonnie drew a face suggesting that she was hiding something.

"Bonnie please, tell us what's going on." Ash said as he stuffed food inside his mouth.

"Um well..." Bonnie said before being cut off by Ash.

"If you won't tell us then I'll find out myself!" Ash exclaimed as he scurried out of the Pokemon Center before taking one last drink of water.

"Oh boy." commented Clemont.

Ash ran out of the Pokemon center, looking in various directions trying to find Serena.

Serena sat down in front of a lake. Reflecting back on the events at the Carnival, feeling guilty and concerned at the same time for almost losing him.

Tears flowed down her face.

"What's wrong little girl?" a voice asked.

Serena became surprised.

"Who are you? Where are you coming from?" asked Serena.

"I am here." said the voice.

A figure began to pop up, it revealed itself as Mewtwo.

"Wait a minute, you're that Pokemon from before! You're Mewtwo!" yelled Serena as she flashed back to the events at the Carnival.

Mewtwo smiled, descended on the land and faced Serena.

"I presume that Ash has told you all about me." said Mewtwo.

"Yes." exclaimed Serena.

"What's wrong?" asked Mewtwo.

"I, I couldn't do anything to save him back at the Carnival! I almost lost him!" yelled Serena in tears and fell to her knees.

"You are incorrect Serena." commented Mewtwo.

Serena grew surprised and looked up at Mewtwo.

"You were concerned for him the entire time and you wished for him to make it out safely. Your friendship gave him the strength he needed in order to make his move and you also reminded him of his oath to never give up until the end, you helped save him." said Mewtwo.

"I.." said Serena.

"Serena!" yelled Ash running in from behind.

Serena quickly whipped her tears and turned around and saw Ash running towards her.

As Ash ran he quickly noticed the figure behind her.

"Mewtwo!?" he asked.

"Hello Ash, my old friend." said Mewtwo.

**To be continued**


	5. Episode 3: Incredible Tale

**Pokemon XY**

**Mewtwo! A Third Encounter **

**Episode 3: **Incredible Tale

Ash ran towards Serena, only to notice a figure standing behind her. He recognized it as Mewtwo wearing a brown cape.

"Mewtwo?" he asked himself.

"Ash..." Serena said.

He caught up to her.

"Serena are you okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine. Hey Ash, is this..?" Serena asked Ash as she stumbled for an answer.

"Mewtwo?" asked Ash.

"Hello Ash, my old friend." exclaimed Mewtwo.

Ash automatically recognized Mewtwo's voice, and distinguished him as the same Mewtwo from Johto.

"Woaw! You're the same Mewtwo I came across at Mt. Quena!" yelled Ash as he pointed at Mewtwo.

"I am? It's not like there are any others of my kind out there." said Mewtwo while smiling.

"Well actually-" Ash was cut off by the sound of Clemont and Bonnie.

"Ash!" yelled Clemont as he and Bonnie were running towards them.

Clemont and Bonnie noticed Mewtwo's figure and remembered him as the Pokemon who stopped the Ferris Wheel.

"Mewtwo!?" exclaimed Clemont.

"That's him." Ash said to Clemont.

Mewtwo then decided to introduce himself to everyone.

"I am Mewtwo, a genetic recreation of Mew and I am also a friend." Said Mewtwo.

"That's incredible! said Bonnie with surprised eyes.

**A moment later**

Ash and co. had introduced themselves to Mewtwo and were now sitting on a giant rock near the lake where Mewtwo had appeared.

"It's nice to see that you've made some new friends here, but what happened to your previous companions?" asked Mewtwo.

"Who, you mean Brock and Misty? We took our separate ways at some point in our travels." Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-pi." Said Pikachu.

"I see, then you must miss them." Mewtwo exclaimed to Ash.

"Yes." Ash expressed with sad face.

"But I am happy to know that they are all following their own separate paths. Sure we may be apart from one another, but our bond will always be together." said Ash as he cheered up.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"So Ash I do have one question? Is this the same Mewtwo that you met back in Johto or perhaps back in the Decorola Islands?" asked Clemont.

"Back in the Decorola Islands? What do you mean by that?" asked Mewtwo.

"Oh right, yeah he's the one that we encountered back in Johto. As for the one we saw in the Decorola Islands, it helped me and my friends against a group of angry Genesect. We then helped them by bringing them to a new home." said Ash in a happy tone.

"So then, there is another like me out there?" asked Mewtwo.

"This one was a female and she had the ability to somehow transform into another form. At the beginning she had a dislike for humans since she was most likely exploited by them." Ash exclaimed.

"I can understand how she must have felt." Mewtwo exclaimed.

Everyone turned to a wondering face.

"When I realized that I was only the resort of some experiment and that the humans involved only wanted to use me as a research subject, I lost control of myself and I destroyed their lab along with every scientist inside." exclaimed Mewtwo.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What did you do after?" asked Clemont.

"A man confronted me, Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket. He offered to help me learn to control my abilities, but in the end just like the other humans he just wanted to use me as his tool to gain more power. Once again I grew angry from this and I escaped his headquarters. My hate for humanity only grew after that." said Mewtwo.

"How did you change?" asked Serena in a shy tone.

Mewtwo smiled and turned to Ash.

"I met him." said Mewtwo while looking at Ash.

Ash became surprised, as well as Pikachu.

"What do you mean Mewtwo?" asked Ash.

"You may not remember this since I had altered your memories at some point, but one day I had invited you and your friends along with a few other worthy enough trainers to my island. Where I would challenge you all to prove to myself that I was the strongest trainer." said Mewtwo.

After hearing this, Ash's memories began to return to him somehow.

"I'm starting to remember! Well kind of... there was a powerful storm that prevented us from making it to that island!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's right, I had caused it. I created the obstacle in order to test those who would have the power and courage to make it to my island." said Mewtwo.

"A group of Vikings showed up, offering us a ride to the island. They turned out to be Team Rocket then a powerful wave came in and separated us. We pulled through and were able to survive the sea and luckily we were drifted to the island." said Ash.

"That's right. I then introduced myself to you and challenged you all to a match. My clone pokemon were however too powerful for you trainers and as a reward I decided to claim your pokemon." said Mewtwo.

"As you're telling me this I feel like it's all coming back to me, why is that?" asked Ash.

"The truth is, I don't really erase memories. I just hide them deep inside the persons mind, as if I made you forget about these events. One little bit of information can help you jog back into it." said Mewtwo.

"So what happened then?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I can remember a bunch of black pokeballs coming right at us and everyone's pokemon was being captured. I tried recalling my pokemon back to their pokeballs but even that proved unsuccessful, the only thing we could do was run." said Ash.

Ash began to think further, trying to remember what happened next.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Oh right! Now I remember!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu was captured, so I ran after the pokeball where he had been captured. I managed to get him back. Soon after every other pokemon was released, including my own!" said Ash.

"I used those pokemon to recreate more genetic copies to add to my collection which I would use to take over the world. And then.." Mewtwo said as he flashed back on the events that happened.

**Flashback**

Mewtwo is seen standing along with his powerful trio evolved cloned Kanto starters at the Center of the battlefield.

Meanwhile the trainers along with Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy are seen cornered into a wall as they could only watch in horror as Mewtwo would carry out his plans.

"Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparing your lives for the moment." Mewtwo exclaimed as he then opened the doors leading to the way out of his battlefield.

"But you cannot escape your fate. The hour of my vengeance draws near." Mewtwo says.

Suddenly an explosion is seen in the background, Mewtwo turns only to realize that the manufacturing of his cloned pokemon proved successful.

A bunch of cloned pokemon ran in, they were copies of the pokemon that Mewtwo had captured after he won against the trainers.

"Behold." exclaimed Mewtwo.

The people were surprised by what Mewtwo had done.

"With pokemon and humans eliminated, the clones shall inherit the world!" exclaimed Mewtwo.

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"You can't do this, I won't let you." said the voice.

The smoke from the blast cleared up, and Ash along with the other pokemon were seen walking in ready to stop Mewtwo from carrying out his plans.

"It's Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Alright!" Brock said.

They walked in and faced the clone army.

"It is useless to challenge me." Mewtwo said.

"It's not going to end like this Mewtwo! We won't let it!" Ash exclaimed as turned his cap.

"You're mine!" he yelled as he ran up to him.

Ash attempted to deliver a blow to Mewtwo, which Mewtwo counteracted with his psychic powers causing Ash to fall to the ground.

He tried another attempt, but this time Mewtwo made no hesitation to use his powers to send Ash flying to a stoned wall, aiming to kill him.

"Ash! No!" Misty yelled.

"Look out!" Brock.

Before Ash could hit the wall, he was saved by a pink bubble which was soon revealed to be the work of Mew.

The playful Pokemon soon started playing around in mid air.

Mewtwo made no hesitation to challenge Mew. To prove that he was better than his original.

The two introduced themselves, and it was soon revealed the Mewtwo was a recreation of Mew.

"This world is too small for the two of us." Mewtwo exclaimed as he challenged Mew.

He then repeatedly threw shadow balls which Mew repeatedly avoided.

"Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid to find out which one of us is greater?" asked Mewtwo.

It was clear that Mew wanted to avoid a fight. But Mewtwo hesitated to challenge him. At some point, Mew was hit by a shadow ball which he then redirected at Mewtwo.

"So you do have some fight in you." Mewtwo exclaimed.

He challenged Mew along with the army of the original pokemon against himself and his cloned army.

Mew attempted to talk some sense into Mewtwo and began meowing.

Team Rocket emerged from the crater the Mewtwo that the explosion had left off. And Meowth began translating what Mew was saying.

"Mew's got a good point." Meowth exclaimed.

"What's it saying?" asked Jessie.

"Mew says you doin't prove anything by showin' off a lot of special powers. And that a Pokemon's real strength comes from the heart." said Meowth.

But Mewtwo ignored Mew's statement, and then threw another shadow ball at him, whom Mew avoided. It instead flew to Ash who got out just in time to dodge it.

Mewtwo then commanded his clone army to attack and the original pokemon were forced to defend themselves.

Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle clearly did not want to fight but it's not like they had a choice.

The battle raged on. As the smoke cleared up Ash was seen hanging on to a ledge, he quickly raised himself up only to notice the amount of fighting going on in the battlefield.

He ran to see what was happening. This wasn't like any other pokemon match, this was pure madness. Those pokemon were prepared to literally fight to the death.

Pikachu ran trying to get away from the chaos, only to come across an angry mere reflection of himself.

The cloned Pikachu challenged Pikachu and began to attack, but Pikachu refused to fight.

Ash witnessing this chaos desperately wanted to do something about it.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu was knocked to the ground, after being beaten and still refusing to fight back.

"Quit it, please stop!" yelled Ash as he jumped from the ledge hurting himself in the process.

"Ash!" yelled Brock as he ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" asked Misty as she aided him back up.

"We got to stop this!" yelled Ash quickly getting back up.

"But how? All Mewtwo cares about is proving how strong those super clones are." said Brock.

"I'd rather risk my life out in Mewtwo's storm then watch these pokemon destroy each other." Commented Joy in a sad expression.

The others agreed as well and knew that something had to be done, Ash looked at Pikachu for inspiration and noticed his will on not wanting to fight.

"Those pokemon look like they're ready to fight to the death!" exclaimed Brock.

"That's a fight that no one is going to win." said Misty.

"Someone's got to take a stand, someone's got to say no and refuse to fight. Just like Pikachu." exclaimed Ash.

After a fierce battle, the pokemon had all collapsed from all the fighting. They were all exhausted and badly injured.

Mewtwo and Mew continued their feud. They collided and the impact caused a string of waves.

The smoke had cleared up, Mewtwo and Mew continued to fight. Meanwhile Ash brought himself up from the ground and looked around.

He realized what the fight had done, he saw all the pokemon around him at the brink of death and knew that somebody had to stop this madness once and for all.

Meanwhile Mewtwo and Mew were standing face from one another, ready to finish this once and for all. They each charged up their powers which were ready to collide.

Ash knew that the impact from the collision would have killed everyone around them so he quickly took a stand and ran towards the center of the battle.

"Ash wait!" yelled Brock.

"You've got to stop right now!" yelled Ash.

As Mewtwo and Mew were about to collied their attacks, the little boy ran in trying to stop them.

"Stoppp!" he yelled as he got in the way of their attacks.

The collision was interrupted by Ash's recklessness.

"Ash!" yelled Misty.

"Oh no!" yelled Brock.

"Pika-pi!" yelled Pikachu as he got up.

The smoke cleared up, and the boy had taken most of the impact from the collision, he slowly fell to the ground.

"Fool! Trying to stop our battle!" exclaimed Mewtwo.

Pikachu ran up to his friend trying desperately to wake him up which wasn't working.

He tried repeatedly using thunder shocks on him which still wouldn't work.

Eventually he exhausted himself and realized that his friend was gone.

Tears started flowing down from his face and soon every other pokemon began to cry as well.

Their tears were like magic, all redirecting towards Ash's body. What was happening?

Soon after, Ash's stoned body began to glow, Pikachu became surprised by this.

His tears then redirected towards his friend and a moment later his body reverted back it's normal self.

Ash slowly started regaining consciousness and looked up.

His friend Pikachu was standing there.

"Pikachu!" he exclaimed.

The two hugged each other out of happiness.

Everyone was relieved as for Mewtwo...

"A human sacrificed himself to save the pokemon." Mewtwo said as he grew inspired from Ash's actions.

"I pitted them against each other but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all shared deep inside." Mewtwo said.

"I see now the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Mewtwo exclaimed.

Mew agreed.

All the cloned pokemon began to glow and then fly towards the sky.

Everyone watched as Mewtwo flew off the island along with his cloned Pokemon.

"Mewtwo, where are you going?" asked Ash.

"Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember, but perhaps for you these events are best forgotten." said Mewtwo.

A light slowly came up from the ground. And thus their memories were altered.

**Back to the Present**

Everyone was surprised by Mewtwo's tale even Ash grew surprised by what he just remembered.

"Wow, I can't believe that all actually happened." said Ash.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you then none of us would be here right now and I would probably still have gone with my plan to conquer the world and keep my hate for humans." said Mewtwo.

Everyone had open mouths, they couldn't believe what they just heard and what Ash had done.

"I knew you were brave but I had no idea you would go that far for pokemon." said Clemont.

"I'm not brave I'm just-" said Ash before being cut off by Bonnie who jump onto Ash's back.

"You're amazing Ash! Can you teach me to be a cool trainer like you?" asked Bonnie.

Ash laughed and became happy with all these complements.

"Come on guys, I'm only brave when I have to be, anyone would have done that same." he said.

"Nonsense! After what we just heard, after what you did at the fair, you're one in a kind Ash." said Clemont.

Serena was still in shock, was she supposed to feel proud or worried she asked herself.

Everyone began to spend a good time alongside Mewtwo.

"By the way Mewtwo, what brought you to the Kalos region?" asked Ash.

"After our encounter in Johto, I brought my friends to live in the wild like normal pokemon and then I left off on my own journey in search for higher answers." Mewtwo replied.

"That's amazing Mewtwo, well I hope you find them." said Ash.

"To be honest I was originally going to avoid interaction with you since it would be dangerous for me to stay in one place, but lately I noticed a disturbance going on here." Mewtwo exclaimed.

"What's that?" asked Clemont.

"The pokemon told me that somebody has been disturbing their natural habitats, I'm taking a break from my journey in order to help them." said Mewtwo.

"Hey maybe we can help too!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah! We love pokemon too!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Dede!" Dedenne.

"You don't have to bother yourselves." said Mewtwo.

"Please Mewtwo, we're your friends we'd be more than happy to help you in any way we can." said Clemont.

Ash turned to Serena.

"Hey Serena would that be okay with you?" asked Ash.

"Yes of course, I'd love to help!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, children. I appreciate it a lot." said Mewtwo.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest. I'll wait outside for you in the morning." said Mewtwo.

"Alright then, let's do this guys! Tomorrow we help Mewtwo!" exclaimed Ash.

Everyone agreed in excitement.

**Later during the Night**

The night was pretty silent, the sounds of forest Pokemon could be heard roughly.

Everyone had fallen asleep, everyone but Serena.

Serena stepped out of the cabin for a little fresh air thinking that it would help her sleep.

She saw Mewtwo meditating outside and walked up to him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello, Serena. You're still awake." he said.

"I couldn't sleep." she said.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

She put on a concerned face.

"When Ash jumped in the way of the collision, did he really die?" she asked.

Mewtwo figured what Serena was hiding.

"When he got in the way between my attack and that of Mew's, his body couldn't handle the energy and as a reaction it turned to stone. Technically his life had been diminished." he replied.

"But then how? How did pokemon tears bring him back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But an old friend once told me; when pokemon are sad and they cry, their tears are filled with life." Mewtwo said.

She was shocked by this.

"I learned later on that this only works once on a person with a pure heart." he said.

"Whenever he puts himself in those situations, I feel like my heart is about to explode." She said.

"You are a true friend, it's good that you care for him like that. But don't concern yourself too much, he wouldn't want that for you." Mewtwo said.

"During my travels I also heard of another way where life can be restored." said Mewtwo.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"True love." he replied.

"L-love?" she asked as she blushed.

"Yes, an old friend of mine told me that when you truly love someone, you can connect with the person's heart and the two of you share energy." Mewtwo replied.

"That's a beautiful way to restore life." she said.

"It is. There exists many wonders in this world, and your friend is one of them." he said.

"Your friend is special to have friends that deeply care about him like you." he told Serena.

"But don't worry yourself too much, Ash cares about you and wouldn't want you to feel like this. Believe in him and you will help him in more ways than you possibly think." said Mewtwo.

Serena smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me this. It really takes a toll off me." she said.

Mewtwo smiled and nodded.

"It's my pleasure, if you ever need anything please feel free to talk to me. Now you should get some rest, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be one long day." Mewtwo said.

Serena nodded and walked back to the cabin.

She walked inside and noticed Ash sleeping with Pikachu next to him.

The covers were a little off so she walked up to his bed, grabbed his covers and placed them over him and then she went to sleep, ending her day.

**To be continued**

Comments: I've noticed the amount of support for this in the review section. Thank you guys and I assure you that there'll be more surprises waiting ahead. I'll try to upload chapters on a daily basis. Luckily for you my semester ends this week, well at least a few of my classes do, then I'll be free to write even more chapters and upload more regularly.

The next chapter is called "A Journey" and will feature Ash and co. along with Mewtwo going through the forest trying to find what has been bothering the Pokemon.

Until then, ciao.


	6. Episode 4: A Journey

**Pokemon XY**

**Mewtwo! A Third Encounter **

**Episode 4: **A Journey

A start of a new day was at hand, with Serena being the first one awake. She looked out the window and noticed the sun rising. Everyone around her was still soundly asleep.

She did not want to lose being accustomed to being an early bird since her mother always used Fletching to wake her up early.

She got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom where she would wash her face.

About two hours later the entire gang was already out of bed and they all headed right down towards the Cafeteria for breakfast.

They ate, talked, laughed and prepared for the long day ahead.

Before they left off, they thank Nurse Joy for the hospitality and gave their farewells.

"Have a safe journey!" she yelled.

"Thanks, we will!" yelled Ash.

"Let's go guys, Mewtwo must still be waiting." he said as he ran out of the Pokemon center.

The four of them headed back to the lake, where they would find Mewtwo waiting for them, they ran towards him.

"Are you children ready?" asked Mewtwo.

"Heck yes!" replied Ash.

"We want to do everything we can to help the pokemon!" yelled Bonnie.

"Dede!" exclaimed Dedenne hanging from Bonnie's bag.

"Mewtwo, let's do our best to help the pokemon of this forest." exclaimed Ash as held out his hand.

"Agreed, let us work together to bring prosperity to the creatures of this land." exclaimed Mewtwo as he reach out his hand.

The two shaked hands and soon after the group left off on their journey.

Mewtwo leaded them through the bushes and they walked inwards throughout the forest.

"So where are we headed?" exclaimed Clemont.

"The pokemon told me that the source of whatever is bothering them has to do with something up ahead." said Mewtwo.

"What could it be?" asked Serena.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it doesn't seem good." Replied Mewtwo.

"I see, well then we better check this thing out." exclaimed Ash as the group continued walking through the forest.

**Meanwhile**

Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon is seen flying up in the air trying to locate Ash's crew.

"We've been searchin' for those twerps for hours but still no sign of em'." exclaimed Meowth as he looked through his binocular goggles.

"Just keep searching! We will not stop until we have captured that little twerp's Pikachu!" exclaimed Jessie.

"But Jessie, whenever we even come close to getting away with stealing the twerp's pokemon we always end up getting blasted off again. Maybe it's time we call it quits and go after someone else." said James.

"We've come this far, we can't stop now! Besides, the world's strongest Pikachu is at stake here, we can't stop!" exclaimed Jessie.

Suddenly, the laptop rang.

"Now who could that be?" asked James.

Meowth jumped down from the ledge back onto the hot air balloon, and ran towards the laptop.

"It's the boss!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" they both exclaimed as they stopped their search for Pikachu and ran towards Meowth.

Meowth then answered the call.

"Hey boss- oh it's you." said Meowth.

Matori, Giovanni's secretary was on screen.

"Hello Jessie, James and Meowth. The boss needs you for something." said Matori.

"A mission?" asked James.

"Yes, in the Kalos region. Stop whatever you're doing and come to us right away, I shall send you the details of the location right away." ordered Matori.

"Details of the mission will be explained in person, be there by this afternoon." said Matori and then hung up.

"What do you think this is about?" asked James.

"I don't know, but the boss chose us for this! Let us not fail him." exclaimed Jessie.

Meowth and James agreed, and the trio left off towards the location that the secretary had given them.

**Later**

After a few hours of walking, Clemont finally gave in fell to the ground.

"Oh man, how much longer?" he expressed.

"Come on big brother, I'm sure that you can hang in a little longer." exclaimed Bonnie.

"Actually I think we can all use a break, it's the middle of the day anyway, I can cook up some lunch for us." exclaimed Serena

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I am starving." Ash said as he held on to his stomach.

"Would that be alright with you Mewtwo?" asked Clemont.

"Of course, take all of the time that you need. In fact I think that I could use the rest as well." exclaimed Mewtwo.

"Thanks Mewtwo." exclaimed Clemont.

The group then set up a table in a nearby open space. Ash was the first at the table, eagerly waiting for his food.

At the same time all the other pokemon were waiting for their food as well. Chespin chased Dedenne around for a bit while Bonnie played around with Fennekin and Froakie.

Meanwhile Bunnealby was helping out Clemont with his next invention.

Mewtwo looked at the group that was having a good time, these kinds of things made him regain his hope in life.

"Dinner's ready!" Serene yelled.

"Awesome!" Ash replied.

Everyone took a seat and the pokemon were getting ready for their food as well.

Serena began to serve plates to everyone, including the pokemon and Mewtwo which he gladly accepted.

"Dig in!" she exclaimed.

Ash then began to devour his plate.

"This is too good! I just can't get enough of this!" he exclaimed.

"You think so?" Serena asked as she blushed.

"Of course, you're talented Serena!" Ash exclaimed as he finished his plate.

"Already done?" asked Clemont.

"Actually I was going to go for a second plate, is that alright?" asked Ash.

"Of course! There's plenty more please take all you want!" Serena exclaimed whilst blushing.

"Thanks Serena!" Ash expressed as he rushed for a second plate.

"I love this stuff! Who taught you to cook this well Serena!?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, my mom did." she answered with a smile on her face.

"Nurse Joy gave me the ingredients before we left. We should have enough for a few days." she exclaimed.

Meanwhile Ash kept rushing back and forth for more and after finishing 5 plates he was finally full.

"Man am I full, thanks a lot for the meal Serena." he expressed.

Serena's cheeks turned red.

"You're-you're very welcome!" she expressed with a joyful face.

**Later**

After a long break and a good a lunch, the group was finally ready to get back to their journey.

They moved on while talking in order to pass the time.

"And so the Bird Pokemon said; don't you think that's a little Farfetch'd?" said Clemont jokingly.

There was silence in the group, by the sound of it it seemed like no one enjoyed the pun, no one except for...

"Hahahahahahaha!" yelled Ash laughing hysterically.

"Funny right!?" asked Clemont.

"Of course! It's like...pokemon don't talk!" Ash exclaimed.

Clemont slapped his forehead.

"Oh right well except for Meowth...and Mewtwo...and Lug-" Ash was cut off by Clemont.

"No no that was not the idea of my joke, you see the idea is that the joke is relating to bird pokemon and then I say "doesn't that seem Farfetch'd". Get it? Farfetch'd?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah...I don't get it." said Ash.

Serena and Bonnie sighed while Clemont was bummed down by the fact that nobody laughed at his joke and that Ash didn't even get it.

Suddenly a glowing light came from Mewtwo's cape.

"What the?" Ash exclaimed.

Mewtwo pulled out a case containing a stone.

"That's weird." Mewtwo said.

"What is that?" asked Clemont.

"This is a stone that an old man gave to me in Agate village, he told me that he wasn't sure for what it was for but he felt like it belonged with me." Mewtwo exclaimed.

"I wonder what that means." Ash said.

Suddenly, a group of wild pokemon jumped out and ran from the bushes and caught everyone's attention.

"Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Something's happening; I have to check it out!" Mewtwo expressed as he flew towards the bushes.

"Mewtwo wait!" Ash yelled as he reached out and then ran after him.

"Ash!" yelled everyone else as they ran behind him.

Mewtwo made it out of the woods, and what he saw had shocked him.

Ash ran as fast he could, trying to catch up to Mewtwo. Finally he saw a light leading to the end of the bushes.

He made it out, and witnessed what shocked Mewtwo.

Everyone else made it as well and they were as surprised as Ash was.

A camp full of Team Rocket grunts and wild pokemon being held captive in cages.

Mewtwo witnessed this and grew angry.

"That's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed as he grinded his teeth.

"Big brother! What-what are they doing to those pokemon!?" asked Bonnie.

A Team Rocket agent walked near one of the cages and suddenly one of the captive Furfrou's barked at him in anger.

"Shut your mouth you filthy mut!" he yelled as he slashed him whip at the Pokemon's cage, hurting him in the process.

Mewtwo saw this and made no hesitation to intervene. He flew down from the mountain and onto the camp.

"Mewtwo wait!" yelled Clemont.

He landed on the ground surprising all of the Team Rocket grunts.

"What-what is that thing!?" yelled one of the Team Rocket grunts.

"All of you, this is your first and final warning; stop what you're doing, let those pokemon go and leave this place for good." Mewtwo exclaimed.

"We don't have to listen to you!" one of the Team Rocket grunts yelled.

As heard this and knew that Mewtwo would need his help.

"I'm going too!" he exclaimed and then slid down the mountain.

"Ash hold on it's too dangerous!" Clemont yelled as he reached his hand out for him.

Ash then made it to the bottom and ran towards Mewtwo only to be stopped by a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Mewtwo, my old friend so glad you could join us." exclaimed the man walking in.

Mewtwo turned around to the man calling his name, it was none other than Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. By his side was a Persian with a mean looking and smiling expression.

"It's you! So you're the one responsible for this!" Mewtwo yelled.

Giovanni smiled at Mewtwo's presence as Jessie, James and Meowth walked in.

"We finally meet again." Giovanni expressed.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Episode 5: Turn of Events**

**Notes: **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this episode. I apologize for the lack of chapters lately, I would say it's because of school but the truth is I just got lazy. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. You'll be getting a lot more surprises ahead.

Luckily for you, my semester is almost at it's end, then I'll be able to upload on a more regular basis.

Like stated, the next chapter is called "turn of events". For the sake of you readers, I won't say anything about it just that you can expect hints in the titles. Anyways until then, ciao. :D


	7. Episode 5: Turn of Events

Pokemon XY

Mewtwo! A Third Encounter

**Episode 5: **Turn of Events

Ash noticed the figure that Mewtwo was starring down.

"It's him!" he yelled.

Around them were various Team Rocket grunts surrounding both Ash and Mewtwo.

Jessie, James and Meowth recognized Mewtwo from the same one that was present back in Mt. Quena.

"Hey isn't that..?" Jessie asked.

James ran to Jessie and placed his hand over her mouth preventing her from talking further.

"We we're keeping it a secret remember!?" exclaimed James to Jessie.

"Oh right." said Jessie.

"So this is the special pokemon ya' wanted to capture boss?" asked Meowth.

"That's right, this is Mewtwo you may not remember it but we encountered one before in the Johto region. The reason why you probably don't recall these events is because he erased our memories of the events." exclaimed Giovanni.

"Yeah..I guess we don't..." murmured Jessie staring back at James and Meowth.

Mewtwo noticed the Team Rocket trio working alongside Giovanni and put on a disappointed face.

"Well Mewtwo, if you'll do us the favour of sparring us the trouble to have to try and capture you and give yourself in." exclaimed Giovanni.

"I will never give myself in to the likes of you." replied Mewtwo.

"You may have beaten us last time but the power of our organization and our technology has increased since then, you stand no chance against us." exclaimed Giovanni in confidence.

Mewtwo smiled.

"That may be true, but what you failed to consider is the fact that my strength and abilities have also improved from the last time we met." exclaimed Mewtwo.

"If there is anyone here who doesn't stand a chance it is you." said Mewtwo.

Ash prepared himself to fight alongside Mewtwo if he had to.

"Don't forget that I'm also here to back you up." exclaimed Ash as he took out a pokeball.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as he jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Thank you Ash." expressed Mewtwo.

Suddenly the rest of the group came running down from up the mountain.

"Ash!" they yelled as they ran and stood by him.

"We'll help as well!" exclaimed Clemont.

"Yeah!" yelled Bonnie.

"Dede!" yelled Dedenne.

Serena withdrew a pokeball and also got ready for battle.

Giovanni laughed and soon the other team rocket grunts followed.

"What can a bunch of pesky little children do against us!?" asked Giovanni laughing hysterically.

"Don't underestimate our power, we're a lot stronger than we look you know." exclaimed Ash.

"This is your final warning! Leave this place now, don't test my limits!" ordered Mewtwo.

Giovanni smiled.

"I tried to play nice but you give me no choice." said Giovanni.

"Everyone, attack!" ordered Giovanni.

Soon after every team rocket grunt charged at Mewtwo and managed to get a hold of him.

Mewtwo used barrier which pushed away all the team rocket grunts off him.

Realizing that Mewtwo would need their help, Ash called out one of his pokemon from one of his pokeballs.

"Froakie! I choose you!" he yelled as he threw the pokeball in mid air.

Froakie was released from it's pokeball.

"Fro!" it cried out.

"You too Pikachu!" he yelled.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried getting ready for battle.

Ash ran towards the team rocket grunts and began to fight alongside Pikachu and Froakie.

"Fennekin, I need you!" yelled Serena as she threw her Pokeball in the air releasing Fennekin.

"Chespin, Bunnealby come out now!" yelled Clemont released the two pokemon from their pokeballs.

"Hey what about me!?" asked Bonnie.

"Stay back Bonnie, this is too dangerous I told you to stay up in the mountain!" replied Clemont.

Ash constantly gave orders to both his Pikachu and Froakie attacking the team rocket grunts and trying to keep them away from Mewtwo.

"Pikachu thunderbolt! Froakie bubble beam!" he yelled.

"I think this calls for one more.." he exclaimed as he took out a third pokeball.

"Fletching go!" he yelled as he release Fletching from it's pokeball.

"Fletching-Fletching!" it cried out.

"Fletching use razor wind to keep them away!" he ordered.

Fletching did as it was told and began to produce strong waves of wind that held back the team rocket grunts.

"It's working!" yelled Ash.

Suddenly Ash heard a voice but it wasn't coming from anyone.

"Ash" it called out.

Ash automatically recognized it as Mewtwo.

Everyone was capable of hearing it too, everyone except for the team rocket agents.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah, it seems like only we can hear it." exclaimed Serena.

"Right now you children are the only ones who can hear my voice, I am using telepathy. I need you to hold them off for as long as you can while I destroy their equipment and free all of the captive pokemon." exclaimed Mewtwo through telepathy.

"Got it, we'll keep fighting for as long as we can!" exclaimed Ash in his mind.

Everyone else agreed and they all bid each other good luck before cutting off.

Mewtwo flew from the ground and headed towards the base of the camp where he would see a bunch of tents as well as strange technological machines and pokemon held in captivity.

He began to emit various shadow balls destroying the machines and the tents as if telling Team Rocket that they weren't welcome here.

After destroying various obstacles in his path and scaring off most of the agents he flew towards the cages and used his psychic powers to open them all at once.

"Go now!" he ordered to the pokemon.

The pokemon did as he told and ran back into the bushes.

"He's freeing all of the pokemon that we captured!" yelled one of the grunts to Giovanni.

Giovanni had a serious look in his face.

Meanwhile Ash and co. Were busy fighting off the Team Rocket agents that were surrounding them, they were doing well.

"Well it seems like I did underestimate those children, I can see why you three have trouble against them since even my army of grunts are having a hard time." exclaimed Giovanni to the Team Rocket Trio.

"You think!?" they asked.

"And I can see why you three are so desperate in capturing that rodent of his. He really is the world's strongest Pikachu." commented Giovanni.

"Nevertheless, pokemon are business and must be treated likewise." said Giovanni.

"What are we going to do Boss? It looks like most of our agents are losing and they're having a hard time against those brats! Our equipment is being destroyed!" exclaimed the Team Rocket trio.

"I just thought of something that we can use against them." Commented Giovanni as he turned to Ash's friends.

Meanwhile Mewtwo had finally finished in freeing all of the captive pokemon.

"Go now! Run back to the forest and beware of anymore of these crime syndicates." ordered Mewtwo to the now free forest pokemon.

"How are you guys hanging in back there!?" Ash asked as sweat dripped from his face.

Both Clemont and Serena were seen sweating and huffing as if pushed to a breaking point.

"We won't give up." Serena answered.

Ash smiled.

"Good. What about you Clemo-" Ash was about to ask but then..

Clemont fell to his knees, passing out from the battle.

"Clemont!" Ash and Serena yelled as they rushed to his aid.

Suddenly the Team Rocket grunts got the better hand of this and charged at them.

Mewtwo then flew down from the sky and landed on the ground, repelling all of the team rocket grunts coming right at Ash and co.

"Mewtwo, you're back!" yelled Ash.

"You did well Children, now leave the rest to me." Mewtwo exclaimed.

Giovanni walked in and faced Mewtwo.

"We have defeated you, now leave!" yelled Mewtwo.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy to defeat me." exclaimed Giovanni.

Ash and Serena helped Clemont up who then regained consciousness.

"Did we win?" asked Clemont.

"It's alright Clemont, Mewtwo is here. He won't let anything bad happen to us." Ash exclaimed.

"That's good..." Clemont said in relief.

Clemont then turned left and right.

"Wait...where's Bonnie!?" Clemont asked.

Ash and Serena looked around them turned their heads around but not spotting Bonnie anywhere.

Giovanni then cried an evil laugh.

Mewtwo grew confused.

"How can he be laughing? He clearly lost? What is he up to?" he asked himself.

Suddenly a cry was heard.

"Big brother!" yelled Bonnie in despair.

Clemont turned around and noticed that Bonnie was being held hostage by two Team Rocket grunts and behind them were more grunts with weapons ready to fire.

"Bonnie!" yelled Clemont.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Serena.

"You coward!" yelled Ash to Giovanni.

"Call me what you want, but now I have the clear advantage. Oh and Mewtwo if you're planning to use any of your psychic abilities to save her, I should let you know that I have a few men ready to fire her from a distance. As long as you can't see them then you cannot stop us." said Giovanni.

Mewtwo grew heavily concerned. He couldn't do anything, and he couldn't risk a little girl's life for a slim chance that Giovanni may be lying.

"What is it that you want?" asked Mewtwo.

"Oh just that you give yourself in, like last time." exclaimed Giovanni.

Mewtwo put on a serious face.

"Fine, just let the little girl go and I'll come along." said Mewtwo.

"I'm afraid I can't just simply believe you, you'll have to do better than that." exclaimed Giovanni.

"I would never go back on my word!" exclaimed Mewtwo.

"Fine what is that you want me to do?" Mewtwo asked.

Giovanni turned to one of his Team Rocket grunts and nodded.

The Team Rocket grunt took out a capsule and threw it at the ground, releasing an electrical cage with strong electrical currents surrounding. He then took out a pad and shut off the electricity.

"Just step into the cage and we'll let the little girl go." said Giovanni.

Mewtwo agreed to his demands, and slowly he began to walk towards the cage.

"Mewtwo...!" yelled Ash.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Serena.

Clemont fell to the ground with tears flowing down from his face.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo!" he expressed.

Suddenly Bonnie yelled.

"Don't do it Mewtwo!" she yelled.

Mewtwo stopped walking and turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie.." he expressed.

"You can't let him use me as bait to lure into his hands! Forget about me big brother just save Mewtwo!" she yelled.

Mewtwo was struggling on whether to listen to her or not.

Meanwhile Giovanni had a confident look on his face.

Suddenly Mewtwo looked back at Bonnie and saw Ambertwo's face in her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie..." he said.

Suddenly Mewtwo walked towards the cage and let himself be captured.

The Team Rocket Grunt began to work with his pad and put the electricity back on preventing Mewtwo from escaping.

"No!" Bonnie yelled.

Giovanni nodded to his agents and they released Bonnie.

"And just in case you try to escape..." he said.

The Grunt then pressed a few buttons on the pad electrifying Mewtwo.

"Argh!" he yelled in pain and then passed out.

Bonnie ran back to Clemont who quickly hugged her right after.

"Mewtwo!" yelled Ash.

A helicopter flew in from the sky releasing handles that would pull the cage up.

Giovanni along with the Team Rocket trio stepped inside the helicopter.

"We got what we wanted, don't ever get in our way again if you know what is good for you." exclaimed Giovanni.

The helicopter began to fly away.

"Wait!" yelled Ash as he ran after it.

"Ash no!" yelled Serena as she reached and ran after him.

He kept running and running through the camp as fast as he could but eventually he lost sight of the helicopter and fell to the ground.

After a few seconds Serena had caught up to him and helped him back.

She realized that Ash was in tears.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo...I couldn't save you." he expressed.

"Ash I..." Serena expressed as she held on to Ash.

The four of them were grieved, after not being able to save their friend.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Episode 6 The Promise**

**Notes: ** Woaw this chapter, really felt like it was one of my best works yet. So what's going to happen next? I assure you that you'll find out soon enough. You know what I think I'll get straight to work on the next chapter and try to upload it by tonight.

Once again there are hints in the chapter titles.

Thanks for reading, please feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far and hope that you're looking forward to the next chapter. Until then, ciao.


	8. Episode 6: The Promise

Pokemon XY

Mewtwo! A Third Encounter

**Episode 6: **The Promise

Team Rocket's helicopter is seen soaring through the skies, carrying an unconscious Mewtwo inside an electrical cage.

Inside the flying vehicle, Giovanni is seen sitting in a throne-like chair with the Team Rocket Trio standing aside him.

Matori walked in and brought him a glass of vine which he had asked for.

"It looks like we've finally done it! Mewtwo is finally under our control and with it's power...my mother's dream shall finally be accomplished!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"If I may ask sir, what was Madame Boss's dream?" asked Matori.

"My mother always dreamed of conquering the world, she gave me this organization and trusted me with one day carrying out her goals and now I will finally be able to fulfill the duties that she left me with!" exclaimed Giovanni in a proud tone.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each with a concerned face before looking back at their boss.

"Where we' headin' to now Boss if I may ask?" asked Meowth.

"Well if you must know I took the liberty of purchasing an abandoned mine north of here, there we will be able to harness Mewtwo's power and test his capabilities. I'm so excited that I can hardly wait!" exclaimed Giovanni before laughing hysterically.

**Meanwhile**

Ash and his friends were seen taking refuge at a lake near the Team Rocket's former campsite, still grieving over the loss of their friend.

Clemont was seen comforting Bonnie who was still traumatized from what happened back at the campsite.

Serena heated up some hot water that she headed up from the lake. She grabbed a bucket and brought some headed water to Clemont and Bonnie along with a few towels that they would use to clean themselves off.

"Thanks Serena." expressed Clemont.

"No need to thank me, I'm more than happy to help." She replied.

"You should take a break from all of this too." Suggested Clemont.

"It's all my fault." Expressed Bonnie in tears.

"If only I listened to you and stayed back up at the mountain, then I wouldn't have been captured and none of this would have happened." said a crying Bonnie.

"No, it's not your fault. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else." said Clemont.

"Yeah, besides you were brave and you even asked Mewtwo not to give himself in. It wasn't your fault Bonnie." Serena expressed.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was so focused on the battle that I forgot to take care of my little sister, I broke my promise to Dad.." said Clemont as he grinded his teeth.

Bonnie held on to Clemont tighter.

"I'm sorry big brother!" she expressed.

"Dede!" said Dedenne as he hugged Bonnie.

Serena watched this and grew happy from how much the two siblings cared about each other.

She then turned her attention to Ash and grew heavily concerned for him.

She saw him sitting near the edge of the lake with Pikachu along side of him trying to cheer him up.

She wanted to do so as well but what would she say?

Ash was seen with a sad expression on his face.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu expressed.

"Thanks Pikachu. You did great back there by the way. I'm sorry that we couldn't save our friend." Ash said as he began to tear up.

"I'm so powerless. If only I..." Ash thought to himself.

Serena witnessed as Ash was struggling to accept what had happened.

She took a few steps towards his direction before stopping again.

Why couldn't she do it? She asked herself.

She held on to her chest and put on a heavily sad expression, it was hard seeing him like this, she could tell that he was holding back his grief and she wanted to do her part and try to cheer him up.

Finally, she knew that her friend needed her and decided to go and try to talk to him.

Pikachu turned and saw Serena, he decided that it was best to leave the two alone so he left off without Ash noticing.

"Hey Ash." she said as she tried to put on a smile and sit next to him.

"Serena!" he replied and disguised his sad expression with a smile.

She took out a hot towel and whipped Ash's tears with it.

"You shouldn't try to hold back how you feel, it isn't good besides I'm your friend..." she suggested to him.

"You're right...I'm sorry..." he replied to her as he put back on his sad expression.

"Ash, I-" she said before cutting herself off and blushing.

Ash turned his attention towards Serena.

"I want you to know that I'm your friend and that I'm here for you for whatever you need, you can talk to me so please I ask for your sake that you tell me how you feel." she expressed while blushing.

Suddenly she felt like she had said too much, and quickly put on a concerned face.

"Thanks Serena, you're a real friend. I'm sorry that I wasn't being honest with you earlier on." Ash expressed as his sad expression turned into a smile.

Serena's cheeks turned red.

"You see, from the beginning of his life Mewtwo was used as nothing but a tool, a weapon by those who created him." Ash explained.

"I can only understand why he's always had this deep hate for us humans. It's just not fair!" he expressed as he punched the ground.

By hearing these words, Serena realized how much Ash can grow concerned for his friends and pokemon, she began to understand why he put himself in so many dangerous situations to save them.

"I'm sorry.." Ash expressed.

"Sorry? For what!?" Serena asked.

"For being weak, I can't protect a friend, I put you guys in danger, I'm a terrible pokemon trainer, I'm a terrible person! And I'm a terrible frie-" Ash said as he was cut off by Serena.

She slapped him.

Ash was surprised by what Serena just did.

"Serena..?" he asked.

"How can you that about yourself!? How can you call yourself terrible in general!? How can you attack yourself like that!? Don't you realize that what you're saying is completely and utterly wrong!?" she yelled.

"You're a great friend! You help people and pokemon who you don't even know! You place yourself in danger to keep us safe! You go to great lengths just for other people! You have nothing but good inside of you!" she exclaimed to him.

Ash's eyes turned big, he never witnessed this side of Serena before.

"Ash, a long time ago you told me not to give up until the end.." she reminded him.

Ash faced Serena.

"You're right...I did..." he said.

"I've always admired your words, your bravery, you gave me hope, dreams more than anyone ever has...Ash I..!..I l-" she said before cutting herself off.

"What was that Serena?" Ash asked.

"No-nothing! Just that...I believe in you Ash, we all do...so why should you stop believing in yourself?" she asked.

Ash's facial expression changed from a sad look to a wide eyed smile. He stood up.

"Thank you Serena, once again you have re-given me my motivation. You're right, I shouldn't give up, and I'll never give up! Not as long as my friends believe in me!" he exclaimed.

Serena's facial expression turned happy whilst he cheeks turned red. As she observed him she realized that he had injuries everywhere.

"Here let me treat you." she said as she grabbed his arm and began to clean his injuries.

Seeing this, Ash began to notice something about Serena, something that he had never felt before about anyone else but didn't know what it was.

From a distance, Pikachu had witnessed this and by seeing this his expression had also changed from sad to joyful.

**A few minutes later.**

Ash and Serena walked back to the where Clemont and Bonnie were.

Ash realized that they were both still grieved on what had happened back at the campsite so he walked up to them.

"Ash..." expressed Clemont.

"Ash...we're so sorry!" Bonnie expressed in tears.

"Sorry about what?" Ash asked.

"It was my fault that-" said Bonnie before being cut off by Clemont.

"No! It was mine I'm the one that got-" expressed Clemont before being cut off by Ash who offered his hand to Clemont and Bonnie with a smile.

Clemont and Bonnie reach out for Ash's hands who lifted them up from the ground.

"Serena reminded me of something I once said myself. Don't give up until the end." said Ash.

"We're all still here and we're all far from ready to give up, Mewtwo wouldn't have had wanted us to feel like this. He gave himself in for us because he believed in us and as long as there is someone out there who believes in you, then you should too!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena looked at Ash, smiling with joyful tears that he had returned to his old self.

Upon hearing these words, Clemont and Bonnie also had their motivation returned to them.

Clemont being sensitive began to tear up from hearing Ash's speech.

Bonnie hugged her brother. Soon after it became a group hug. The four of them were together again.

**A little later**

After a delightful meal that Serena had cooked up, the gang was ready to go and save Mewtwo.

"So how is this going to work?" Clemont asked.

"Well actually I was hoping that you would come up with something I mean you are the brains of this group." said Ash.

"Well, what if we were to go back to the campsite? Maybe Team Rocket left some clues of where they left off." said Clemont.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as he began running towards the campsite.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu expressed.

**A moment later**

Ash and co. looked around the campsite trying to find something that would indicate where Team Rocket had left off, but sadly they were incapable of finding anything.

"There is nothing here.." expressed Bonnie.

"Wait I found something!" yelled Ash.

Everyone ran to him.

Ash was holding what appeared to be Mewtwo's cape which he took off during the battle. Inside of one of it's pockets was the stone that Mewtwo carried around.

"If we can have one of our pokemon use this cape to locate his scent then we might be able to find Mewtwo!" exclaimed Clemont.

"But none of our Pokemon have a nose that is that strong." said Serena.

"I guess you're right..." said Clemont.

Suddenly from the bushes, a Pokemon ran in and towards the group. It was an Absol.

Absol stood and faced them.

"It's an Absol!" said Ash.

"Ab!" it cried out.

"What's it trying to say?" asked Clemont.

Pikachu then jumped down from Ash's shoulder and began to communicate with the Pokemon.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried as it pointed towards one of the cages.

"I think that Absol was one of the pokemon the Mewtwo had freed." said Ash.

"Well perhaps it may want to help us!" said Bonnie as she carefully walked towards Absol.

"Bonnie wait!" yelled Clemont as he reached out to her.

Suddenly Bonnie began bonding with the Absol, scratching him and petting him everywhere.

"Would you like to help us find our friend?" asked Bonnie.

Absol nodded.

Ash grabbed Mewtwo's cloak and asked Absol to sniff it for a scent.

Absol did as Ash had asked and suddenly began to run towards the North of the camp.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Ash.

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed.

They began to follow Absol to wherever he was leading them.

Ash grabbed out the stone that Mewtwo carried around from his cloak.

"Wait for us, we're coming Mewtwo! We will save you, I promise!" he said as he looked at the stone.

**Meanwhile at Team Rocket's Mine**

It was dark in the cave, but the Rocket grunts took the liberty of placing torches all around in order to scare off the Zubats.

Mewtwo's cage was seen with various Team Rocket grunts guarding it.

Slowly he began to regain consciousness.

"Urgh...where am I?" he asked himself.

He saw all of the Team Rocket grunts around his cage. As he tried to get near the Electrical bars he was electrocuted and pushed back to the center of the cage.

As he looked back up, he realized the Jessie, James and Meowth were there and they were walking towards the cage.

"You three again?" he asked.

"Hello Mewtwo." Meowth said.

"Why are you three doing this?" asked Mewtwo.

"I'm sorry but we're just followin' orders'." replied Meowth.

"I see..." said Mewtwo.

"We brought you some food." said James as passed in food through the electrical field.

"Thank you." replied Mewtwo.

"You'll need your strength for what's coming." said Jessie.

Mewtwo put on a questioning face, wondering what was going to happen. He began to take bites out his bread.

**A few minutes later**

Mewtwo had an empty plate in his cage. We prepared himself for whatever Team Rocket had planned out for him.

Suddenly a man walked in the room. It was none other than Giovanni. Alongside him were a few Team Rocket grunts, the Team Rocket Trio and Matori.

"Get ready to begin testing." said Giovanni.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mewtwo.

"I'm going to take you under my control once and for all!" exclaimed Giovanni.

Mewtwo put in a concerned face.

"Do it." said Giovanni.

A Team Rocket Agent began to work with the cage pad, and the cage then grew closer and morphed into a bunch of electrical strings that had Mewtwo all tied up and yelling pain.

"Argh!" he yelled.

More Team Rocket grunts came in and ran to Mewtwo now fallen on the ground. They took out a collar and quickly tightened it to his neck.

"Argh!" Mewtwo yelled as he started to lose control of himself.

"That collar was directly imported from Unova, it seizes control of the individual that wears it whoever controls the collar which in this case is me." Giovanni said as he took out the collar's pad.

"You...! I won't let you control me!" yelled Mewtwo as he tried to fight the collar's effect.

"Don't even bother fighting, once a Pokemon wears it it's impossible to take it off or not lose control." said Giovanni.

Mewtwo had no intention of giving up, but suddenly the collar had empowered him and he was now under Giovanni's control.

"Now you are mine!" exclaimed Giovanni as he began to laugh hysterically.

**To be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Episode 7 Saving Mewtwo**

**Notes: **Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. As you may have seen, lots of amourshipping hints for this episode. Better brace yourselves because you'll see a lot more later on.

Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter which is entitled "Saving Mewtwo". I'll try to release it ASAP.

You can expect about 3 more chapters for this story. I might make an epilogue that depicts the aftermath of the events of the book.

Feel free to leave positive/negative reviews on the chapters, I like to read them lol.

Till next time, ciao :D


	9. Episode 7: Saving Mewtwo

Pokemon XY

Mewtwo! A Third Encounter

**Episode 7: Saving Mewtwo**

Giovanni had ordered a group of Team Rocket grunts to set up a training ground inside the mine prior to Mewtwo's capture and was finally ready to test out Mewtwo's capabilities.

Mewtwo now under the control of Giovanni was standing ready in the center of the training field and faced a giant boulder.

Giovanni along with Matori and the Team Rocket Trio watched from a distance.

"Now then Mewtwo, let's just see what you are made of!" murmured Giovanni as he pulled out the pad controlling the collar the surrounded Mewtwo's neck.

"Destroy that rock." he ordered.

Mewtwo did as he was told, and with only one punch he was capable of easily empowering the boulder, breaking it into a million pieces.

Giovanni grew fascinated from this.

"I want to see more!" he exclaimed.

"Destroy all of those pieces!" he ordered to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then used Telekinesis and flew every piece of rock in the air, with his mind he was then capable of easily turn them all into powder. There was nothing of the rock left.

Giovanni smiled.

"Let's move on to the next training sequence!" Giovanni ordered.

"Understood sir." exclaimed Matori as she nodded at the Team Rocket grunts.

The next test involved speed.

Billions of rocks emitted by machines were coming directly at Mewtwo, which Giovanni ordered him to dodge. He easily evaded each and every rock.

"Increase the speed." Giovanni ordered.

The Rocket Grunt did as he was told and raised the speed to max level.

Mewtwo was still able to evade each rock coming at him at incredible speed.

"He's so fast!" exclaimed James.

"My eyes can barely keep up with him!" commented Jessie.

Another test involved lifting a heavy rock which Mewtwo could easily do with his mind.

Then a target practice where Mewtwo had to shoot shadow balls hitting incredibly fast moving targets.

More of these tests followed, finally Giovanni was satisfied.

"I can't believe we finally have this much power in our hands, with this Team Rocket will finally achieve world domination!" said Giovanni as he laughed hysterically.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other, concerned about what they were doing or what they were not doing.

"Soon we shall have everything we've always wanted, mother." thought Giovanni in his head.

**Meanwhile**

Ash and co. were still following the Absol that was leading them deeper and deeper into the forest.

Clemont eventually got tired of running and passed out.

The group along with the Absol stopped running.

"It's alright Clemont, take all the time you need to rest." exclaimed Ash.

"No I can't, I won't give up until the end. Let's keep going!" exclaimed Clemont with a smile on his face as he began to run again.

Ash and the rest of the group smiled and began to run as well.

**A few minutes later**

Finally, the group managed to arrive at their destination.

"Ab!" cried out the Absol as it stopped running.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie all arrived whilst Clemont was still running and huffing behind them.

Clemont then fell to the ground and gasped for air.

Bonnie tended to her big brother.

"Boy do I need to work out." Clemont commented.

"Big brother you actually managed to keep up with us this time! That's amazing!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Yeah Clemont! Good job!" commented Ash.

"Thanks Ash." expressed Clemont still on the floo.r

Serena smiled at Ash who's words managed to motivate the entire group.

"Ab!" cried out the Absol starring down the Cave entrance that was blocked by a bunch of boulders.

"So this is where Mewtwo is?" asked Ash.

"Absol!" cried out the Absol as it nodded to Ash.

With his duty fulfilled, Absol then ran back into the bushes as it cried out it's own bidding farewell to Ash and co.

"Pika-pi!" yelled back Pikachu.

Ash and co. watched as Absol departed while having smiles on their faces.

Ash then turned and faced a massive amount of rocks that were blocking the entrance to the Cave.

"How will we get in?" Serena asked.

Ash ran towards the rocks.

"Maybe I can move them somehow...!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to move the rocks that wouldn't budge.

"Wait I know! Why not have Bunnelby dig up a tunnel?" asked Serena.

"Actually...I prepared for this kind of scenario." exclaimed Clemont as adjusted his glasses.

From his back he released a pad and with the push of a few buttons, he revealed his most recent invention.

"Behold, the power of science, Clemont gear on! My own custom made Dozer, I call it...The Onix!" he exclaimed.

Like usual, Ash became fascinated by this unveiling while Serena and Bonnie weren't really surprised.

"It has possesses the strength of both a Golem and an Onix combined and is capable of moving even the heaviest rocks." explained Clemont.

"Awesome!" Ash yielded as he grew amazed by this new invention.

"Yeah...we should brace ourselves before you know..." Bonnie exclaimed as she grabbed Serena's hand and took a few steps back.

"So how does it work?" Ash asked.

"Well you'll see that with my control panel, I can control the vehicle and use it to move the rocks around. Like this." Clemont said as he began operating with the panel.

The vehicle managed to move one of the rocks out of the way.

"Amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"One down, few more to go!" Clemont exclaimed as he began to move more rocks.

After the third rock, the vehicle stopped moving and wasn't capable of moving it's fourth rock.

"Huh? That's weird." Clemont explained.

"Oh boy..." Serena expressed.

"System overload. System overload. System overload. System overload. System overload." the Vehicle kept repeating as it began to shake around.

"Oh no!" yelled Clemont.

"Wah!" Ash yelled.

Suddenly a explosion cut in, it scared off most of the bird pokemon in the forest.

Ash and Clemont were both down on the ground with smoke marks and Afros on their heads.

"Are you guys alright?" Serena and Bonnie asked to Ash and Clemont as they ran in to help them back up.

"Ai ai ai ai, I'm alright." said Ash.

"Another failure..." Bonnie commented.

"Damn." Clemont replied.

"But wait! Look!" Ash expressed as he turned to cave entrance.

All the boulders were gone the explosion had sent them all flying away.

"Good job Clemont! Your invention did help after all!" Ash complimented.

"Heh heh, you think so?" Clemont expressed.

Ash nodded to Clemont, fixed his hair, stood back up and put on his hat.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time we helped Mewtwo." Ash said as he put on a serious face.

The group stared at the now open and entrance and were ready to move in.

**Meanwhile**

The explosion caught the attention of Giovanni and his agents.

"What was that!?" Jessie asked.

"Felt like an exlosion', shud' we check it out?" Meowth asked.

"No, let them come in. They'll make perfect subjects for Mewtwo to test on." exclaimed Giovanni as he held his wine.

Mewtwo was standing still, in a slave like position with lifeless eyes and a collar around his neck and waiting for Giovanni's next order.

**Back to Ash**

The group made their way inside the cave.

"Wait!" said Clemont.

The group stopped moving.

"What is it Clemont?" asked Ash.

"Who knows what we might encounter up ahead, we should have our pokemon ready just in case." suggested Clemont.

"Right." Ash agreed.

The group released all of their pokemon, these were; Pikachu, Froakie, Fletching, Fennekin, Bunnelby, Dedenne and Chespin all ready for battle.

The group began to walk in through the cave, it was dark but Ash was not afraid.

Bonnie held on to her brother, afraid of the dark.

Meanwhile Serena also started to grow nervous, afraid the some wild Pokemon might jump her. She began to shake, that is until..

Ash suddenly grabbed her hand causing her to blush.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my friends." he said.

Those brave words and the grip of his hand made her feel comfortable even in the dark. She realized why she loved him so much, he gave her something, he was like the light in the dark, she completely stopped shaking.

After a few minutes of walking they saw the end of the tunnel, a light drew closer and closer to them.

They were all ready to face what was one ahead.

They finally made it out of the dark tunnel, what they saw surprised them.

A few team rocket grunts were waiting, along with Giovanni, Matori and the Team Rocket Trio.

But what caught their attention, was Mewtwo who was still standing and waiting for Giovanni's order.

"So it's you again.." said Giovanni.

"Mewtwo!" yelled Ash.

"Hey Mewtwo it's us! We're here to sa..." Ash realized that he had seen this before.

He saw Mewtwo's lifeless eyes, not even paying attention to what Ash was saying.

"What have you done to Mewtwo!?" he asked and yelled.

"Oh nothing, just what I should have done a long time ago you see." said Giovanni.

"Ash look!" Clemont yelled.

Clemont pointed towards Mewtwo's neck where Ash realized the collar.

"We've seen one of those before!" Ash exclaimed.

Suddenly his memories flashed back to the Garchomp incident back in Lumiose City where Garchomp lost control after having the collar forcefully put on him.

"This time it looks like they succeeded, he's using that collar to control Mewtwo!" yelled Clemont.

"Oh no!" Bonnie expressed.

"In that case we have to get it off!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Giovanni explained.

"This collar, imported straight from the finest scientists in the Unova region has been developed to never break. No matter what you do you won't be able to take off or break this collar." Giovanni explained.

"Is that even possible?" James asked to Jessie.

"I'm not sure.." Jessie answered.

"I think we're goin' to find out." Meowth commented.

Ash and co. faced Team Rocket.

"Either way, I'll have to try." said Ash.

"You?" asked Bonnie.

"Listen guys, I want you to stay back, meanwhile I'm going to try and get that collar off Mewtwo-" Ash expressed.

"But Ash! I thought we were doing this together remember! We're a team! We want to help!" Serena yelled.

"We are a team, and I didn't say you couldn't help." Ash said as he smiled.

"I believe in my friends, so please believe in me. You can help me by holding off all the team rocket grunts." expressed Ash.

Serena was filled with confidence, where had she heard this before?

Suddenly she flashed back to what Mewtwo told her back at the lake.

"Believe in him and you will help him in more ways than you possibly think." she recalled Mewtwo saying these words to her.

She smiled at Ash while taking down her hand from her chest.

"We'll do it Ash, we'll work together to save Mewtwo." she exclaimed.

Ash nodded and placed his hand in mid air.

"Let's do this guys." he expressed.

The others followed by stacking their hands on top of each other.

They all nodded while smiling at each other.

"Let's do what we can to save our friend!" yelled Ash as everyone unleashed their hands up in the air.

Ash then turned back to Giovanni.

"Good luck guys." he said before departing.

"You too Ash." Clemont expressed.

Ash ran past the team grunts surrounding Mewtwo.

Meanwhile they tried to stop him only to be stopped themselves by the groups pokemon.

Giovanni got prepared for battle. He stood up from his chair and ordered Mewtwo to the stance.

Ash and Pikachu jumped in.

"We're going to save you Mewtwo, I promise." he expressed.

Meanwhile Ash's friends faced against multiple team rocket grunts and their pokemon.

"Houndoom use flame charge!" yelled ordered one of the rocket grunts to his Houndoom.

Houndoom did as asked and began charging towards the group.

"Bunealby, dig and strike from above!" yelled Clemont.

"Bun-ealby!" cried Bunealby as it dug a tunnel and strike the houndoom from above.

"His ears are capable of hearing through even the ticket layers of dirt." expressed Clemont.

"By!" cried Bunealby.

"Rhyhorn, horn attack!" ordered one of the rocket grunts.

"Fennekin, ember!" yelled Serena.

Fennekin carried out it's attack knocking back Rhyhorn in the process.

"Urgh, sorry Rhyhorn!" expressed Serena.

Meanwhile Bonnie was ordering Dedenne around and using electric type moves to knock out some of the flying pokemon.

Clemont was surprised by Bonnie's battling skills, he had no idea that his little sister could be this good.

They were all doing good holding back the Rocket grunts trying to buy some time for Ash to remove the collar.

Meanwhile Ash tried to call out for his friend Mewtwo who was under the control of Giovanni.

"Mewtwo it's me, Ash! We're friends remember!" Ash yelled.

"It's futile, he has no recognition of who you are anymore, now he just cares about what I have to say." exclaimed. Giovanni.

"Tsk." Ash expressed.

"Mewtwo use shadow ball!" Giovanni ordered.

A strong shadow ball was charged up, and thrown at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu managed to dive out of the way in time.

"Well if talking won't work then making knocking some sense back into it will!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu, volt tackle!" he ordered.

"Pika! Pik-pik-pik-pik!" Pikachu charged up to Mewtwo.

"It's useless, Mewtwo use barrier." ordered Giovanni.

Pikachu was easily sent back by Mewtwo's barrier, Ash dived in an managed to catch him. He realized that just by that one more he had already taken a lot of damage.

"Pikachu are you okay!?" he asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu expressed as he jumped out of Ash's hands and got back on his feet.

"As long as Pikachu doesn't give up, neither will I!" Ash expressed.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" he ordered.

Pikachu charged up a thunder attack.

Giovanni then ordered Mewtwo to reflect it and he did.

The thunder quickly retraced back to Pikachu then Ash jumped in to take the hit.

"Urgh!" Ash yielded as he fell to the ground.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu expressed.

"I'm alright, none of our attacks seem to work against him." Ash said.

"That's right, so you can't do anything to stop us!" Giovanni exclaimed as he began laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth were watching all of this go on from a distance, not wanting to get involved.

"I've neva' seen the boss like this before. Are doin' the right thing by standing here?" asked Meowth.

"Well think about it, we're not helping but we're not intervening at the same time!" said James.

"That's right, and we might still get our promotions!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Wobbbuuuuffet!" expressed Wobbuffet coming out of nowhere.

"I could finish this right now if I wanted to, but I enjoy watching you try to bring your friend back, it's amusing." said Giovanni.

"Damn you." expressed Ash.

"You can't stop us." said Giovanni as he took out a control pad.

"Wait a second that pad, of course!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash then ran towards Giovanni.

"What are you do-" Giovanni said before being cut off by Ash who jumped him.

"Get off me you little brat!" he yelled.

Ash was trying to get a hold of the pad that Giovanni was using to control Mewtwo.

Giovanni used his brute strength to knock Ash onto the ground.

"You'll regret doing that! Mewtwo finish him off!" he ordered.

Instead of following his order, Mewtwo was just standing there not doing anything.

"Mewtwo! I gave you an order, I said finish him!" ordered Giovanni again.

Mewtwo still wasn't paying attention.

"What the hell is going on-" Giovanni said before realizing that his pad was gone.

"What the!? Where is it!?" he yelled.

"Heh heh heh..." Ash expressed as he revealed a now broken pad.

"You little brat!" he yelled.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu expressed as he ran towards Ash.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just get another pad! Let's go Matori!" he yelled at his secretary as they ran off.

"Now Pikachu, let's get that thing off once and for all!" expressed Ash.

"Pika-pi!" replied Pikachu.

Meanwhile Serena, Clemont and Bonnie along with their and Ash's pokemon were still holding off the team rocket grunts.

"How much longer, I don't think I can keep up..." said Clemont whilst giving orders to his pokemon.

"Ash is almost there, don't give in yet!" yelled Serena.

Ash took a few steps forward towards Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo...it's us... don't worry we're here to help, we're here to free you from that collar. Just stand still.." Ash said as he approached Mewtwo.

He reached out for the collar, once touching it sparks of electricity caused him to fall back to the ground.

"Urgh!" he yelled in pain.

"Pika-pi!" expressed Pikachu.

"I'm alright, let's not give up Pikachu. Let's keep trying..!" Ash yielded.

"Together!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu charged towards the collar.

They tried multiple attempts, falling back multiple times but refused to give up until the end.

After a few minutes Ash and Pikachu's bodies were critically injured, not being able to take anymore.

But Ash still refused to give up and called out to his friend.

"Mewtwo come back to us!" he yelled at Mewtwo.

**In Mewtwo's Head**

The lone figure was now standing in the center of his own conscious. Helpless and confused.

Suddenly a figure appeared to him. He recognized it as Ambertwo.

"Ambertwo!" he cried.

"Hello Mewtwo." she said.

"How are you here? I thought you were gone forever.." he asked.

"Memories don't just die out, they stay in your heart for ever.." she answered.

"Where are we?" Mewtwo asked.

"This is your conscious, the part of you that is still you." she replied.

Mewtwo was surprised and a little confused from the statement.

"Mewtwo, you have to remember who you are. That way you can regain control of yourself, don't let others control you or tell you how you must live your life." Ambertwo stated.

"But how? I'm stuck here unable to fight back, I've lost complete control over my own body, I'm sorry Ambertwo..." said Mewtwo.

"No you haven't, as long as there are friends out there that believe in you, you should too." said Ambertwo.

"Mewtwo!" Ash cried out.

Mewtwo heard his voice from his consciousness.

"They're all fighting in order to save you. They are your friends, so please don't give up yet Mewtwo..." murmured Ambertwo.

"I- I won't!" said Mewtwo as he regained confidence.

"Let your will carry out your hopes and dreams!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly Mewtwo's body began to fight back the collar trying to remove it.

Ash noticed this and realized that he had to put in his part as well.

"Let's go Pikachu!" he exclaimed.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

The two of them charged in, performing a high jump and leeching on to Mewtwo's collar trying to keep him still.

"Pikachu like last time, use iron tail!" he ordered.

Pikachu did as asked, but the collar still wouldn't come off.

Ash then began to pull off the collar along with Mewtwo.

"Come on...you...damn thing come off already!" he cried.

"Get off my friend!" he yelled.

Suddenly his efforts were successful, the collar broke off and he fell back.

An explosion was seen at the scene of where it had happened.

"Ash!" yelled Serena.

"What just happened!?" asked Clemont.

The smoke cleared up, Ash and Mewtwo were now on the ground.

Their bodies were completely worn out, removing the collar seemed to have caused the explosion.

Ash regained consciousness, he realized as more team rocket agents came in and his friends still willing to fight.

He turned around and saw Pikachu running to him.

"Pikachu!" he said.

He turned around again and realized that Mewtwo was lying on the ground.

Mewtwo starred directly at Ash.

"Thank you..." he exclaimed.

"Mewtwo..." he replied with a smile.

He crawled in closer to him trying to reach out for his hand.

As he got closer he felt something, a feeling that he manifests whenever he bonds with pokemon.

His pocket started glowing. He reached out into it and realized that it was the stone that Mewtwo owned.

Something was telling him to draw that stone closer to Mewtwo, and he did.

He crawled over to him trying to give the stone back.

Suddenly Giovanni came in and realized that Mewtwo no longer had his collar.

"That damn brat!" he yelled/

"That's it! Kill them! Kill them all!" he yelled.

The Team Rocket Trio were surprised by what Giovanni just ordered, this was not him, this was not like him!

Ash's friends were exhausted from the battle, finally they were captured.

Team rocket grunts came in and moved towards Ash who was still trying to give the stone to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo...!" he cried out.

"Ash...!" Mewtwo replied as Ash drew closer to him.

Suddenly a voice was heard, it was an old man.

"My father once told me about a legend. A legend passed down in the Kalos Region. When a person acquires a special stone, his Pokemon and the trainer unite. Through the bond between the person and the Pokemon the two strengthen their unity and that Pokemon is able to unlock his full potential by reaching in to the next step...MEGA EVOLUTION!"

Suddenly a bigger light was emitted from the stone.

Ash was surprised by this.

Mewtwo's body began to float in the air and emit light, his figure was changing, becoming taller and leaner and with a different form of body.

Everyone watched what was happening including Giovanni who had grown completely surprised.

"What's going on!?" he asked.

"Mewtwo...?" asked Ash.

Suddenly the light faded it out and a figure stood in the air.

It looked like Mewtwo, but he was different. imagefeed/screenshots/PokmonX/Mega_

He levitated down with a fierce expression on his face and smiled at Ash.

"Mewtwo...did you just...evolve?" he asked.

Mewtwo nodded and began to speak.

"I have finally reached into my full potential because of you. Thank you my friends, thank you for everything." He said.

Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!" cried out Pikachu.

Suddenly the now evolved Mewtwo turned to Giovanni and the rocket grunts standing behind him.

He put on a angry expression on his face.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Episode 8 Chapter X**

**Notes: **So as you may have predicted in the first chapter of the story, Mewtwo was bound to go super saiyan at some point. That stone that the old man gave to him turned out to be Mewtwonite X as most of you may have guessed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to the next one.

The next chapter will be calling "Chapter X" and will revolve around the newly evolved Mewtwo, something big will also happen in this next chapter.

Until next time, ciao :D


	10. Episode 8: Chapter X

Pokemon XY

Mewtwo! A Third Encounter

**Episode 8: Chapter X**

Mewtwo starred down Giovanni along with the rest of his crew as the others still couldn't believe what had just happened before their very eyes.

"Mewtwo...evolved?..." asked Bonnie as in a stuttering tone.

"It sure looks like it..." replied Clemont.

Serena's face was in complete shock but took her focus off the now evolved Mewtwo and noticed Ash and Pikachu injured on the ground.

"Ash!" she yelled out as she ran towards his side.

Clemont and Bonnie along with the rest of the pokemon followed along.

"Are you okay!?" she asked as she helped bring Ash back up, meanwhile Bonnie tended to Pikachu.

"I'm alright thanks." he replied.

The four of them along with the rest of the pokemon then put their focus back on Mewtwo who was now up in the air starring down Giovanni.

Giovanni was still in shock along with the rest of the team rocket members.

"Could this be...?" stuttered James.

"As you can tell, I have managed to reach out on the next step of my powers." stated Mewtwo.

"Tsk..!" murmured Giovanni.

"My abilities have now increased to an unbelievably extent that I could never imagine. Surrender now and I will spare you." said Mewtwo.

"Hey boss, maybe he's right." said Jessie.

"It was hard enough to capture him before but now..." stuttered James.

"Let's call it quits boss while we still can..." suggested Meowth in a fearsome tone.

But Giovanni had no intention on surrendering; it would be like spitting on his mother's name. Instead he grew more motivated to capture Mewtwo after witnessing the newly extent of his powers.

"You managed to heal yourself though that collar managed to put a great injury on you. I'm impressed..." said Giovanni.

"Leave now! Do not test my new limits!" yelled Mewtwo.

"We're not going anywhere, not until we've captured you that is!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"With your powers, I can conquer more than just world but every person and pokemon will exist only to live under my control!" exclaimed Giovanni who was now incredibly hungry for power.

All of team rocket was shocked after hearing this. Giovanni was clearly not willing to give up, but they did not to involve themselves in this.

"Boss are you crazy!? We are clearly no match for him!" exclaimed Matori.

"It's true boss, let's just leave while we can!" said one of the rocket grunts.

Suddenly everyone else around Giovanni began to agree with surrendering.

"I am your boss, you will do as I say and that is final!" yelled Giovanni.

The Team Rocket Trio used the commotion to get away, they knew when to quit and that they shouldn't involve themselves with this mess.

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked James.

"Clearly the boss has gone mad! Let's just leave until he's got his sense back!" exclaimed Meowth.

They slowly began to back away and tried to make their escape.

Suddenly, with the push of a few buttons Giovanni managed to seal off every exit of the cave.

"No one is going anywhere until I capture Mewtwo! We've come this far, the power is right in the grip of my hands and I won't let it slip away!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"You leave me no choice." said Mewtwo.

"I gave you a chance to surrender peacefully but you decided not to take it. You brought your own demise." exclaimed Mewtwo.

Giovanni ordered his pokemon to attack Mewtwo who was still up in the air.

The pokemon began to charge up their attacks and throw them at Mewtwo. They hit him.

"Mewtwo!" yelled Ash.

Everyone was surprised at what had just happened.

The smoke cleared up, and Mewtwo's figure was seen totally intact. Free from injury.

"What the!?" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Fire again!" he ordered.

More of his pokemon attacked, but none could affect the newly evolved Mewtwo.

"This is impossible!" yelled Giovanni.

"Now it's my turn.." exclaimed Mewtwo.

His eyes then began to glow.

Suddenly all the pokemon that fired at him collapsed to the ground. They all fainted.

"How..!?" asked Giovanni.

"This power.." exclaimed Mewtwo as he began to look at his hands.

"I'm not even using 1% of my abilities...I had no idea that my full potential could reach out so far..." he thought in his head.

He turned to Ash and his group who were staring at him in full surprise.

"I have to be careful. I can't risk using more of my potential or else I'll end up hurting the allies around me." thought Mewtwo.

He turned to Giovanni again.

"Now that you have witnessed my new abilities you should have an idea on what you are up against. Do you have any second thoughts?" asked Mewtwo.

Changing his mind now would be like swallowing his pride. Giovanni insisted in capturing Mewtwo until the very end.

"I won't stop until you are mine!" he yelled.

Suddenly he began to use his machines to try and get a hold of Mewtwo which kept proving unsuccessful.

Mewtwo easily reflected any attack that was thrown at him.

Flying around and destroying his many machines.

"The more damage you build upon me make me want to capture you more!" exclaimed Giovanni.

Ash along with the rest of the group witnessed the battle rage on.

Mewtwo was easily empowering every attack that was being thrown at him.

Everyone was shocked.

"He's...way too powerful..." said Serena.

"I know. I've witnessed many battles involving strong pokemon before..." exclaimed Ash as he flashed back on various events.

The battle between Mew and Mewtwo, between Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, etc...

"This is unbelievable.." commented Ash.

"Pikachu.." exclaimed Pikachu.

The fact that Mewtwo evolved rang a bell in Clemont's head.

"Wait a second Ash! I just recalled something!" exclaimed Clemont.

"What is it Clemont?" asked Ash.

"Professor Sycamore told us about is back in his Lab, remember?" asked Clemont.

Ash began to think back, suddenly he remembered.

"Hey yeah you're right!" he exclaimed.

"Mega Evolution..." he murmured.

Clemont nodded.

"Mega Evolution? What is that?" asked Serena.

"Oh right you weren't there..." said Clemont.

"Apparently some pokemon have the ability to evolve beyond their third stage through both a special stone and a strong bond between it's trainer." stated Clemont.

"That's amazing..." commented Serena.

"So do you think that Mewtwo is one of these pokemon?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Clemont replied.

"So that stone that Mewtwo carried around was the special stone that Mewtwo needed to evolve?" asked Ash.

"I'm almost certain." Clemont replied.

The four of them put their focus back on the battle was still going on.

Mewtwo had easily destroyed most of the machines.

Most team rocket agents had backed out of the battle.

The few remaining were hesitant to keep fighting.

Mewtwo then used his psychic abilities to stop the machines that were being used by the remaining team rocket agents.

"Alright, I give up." said one the remaining grunts as he stepped out of his now broken machine.

Quickly, the rest of team rocket began to surrender. All that remaining now was Giovanni.

"You cowards!" he yelled.

Destroying the last of his machines, Mewtwo descended upon the soil and faced Giovanni.

"I've defeated you." he exclaimed.

"This battle isn't over until I have you!" he yelled.

"There's nothing you can do. I've destroyed all of your machines. You should follow what your assailants are doing and give up." exclaimed Mewtwo.

But Giovanni was still hesitant. Suddenly, he put on a smile.

"You think you've defeated me but you're wrong..." exclaimed Giovanni.

"What is he up to? Is he bluffing?" thought Mewtwo.

Little did anyone know that Giovanni had one last trick up his sleeve, his final trump card.

His smile grew wider as he recalled a certain event.

**Giovanni's flashback**

Giovanni along with Dr. Zager are seen discussing inside a laboratory located in the Unova region.

"The schematics that your mother left me with many years ago have proven to be quite substantial." commented Dr. Zager.

"I've managed to create a prototype of this almighty weapon. It also prevents the holder from being exposed to any psychic-like attack, but it's not finished yet..." he exclaimed.

"I'll take it as it is..." said Giovanni.

"But sir..! It's not complete yet! It still needs time, if you were to use it now it might backfire!" exclaimed Dr. Zager.

"I've waited enough time." said Giovanni as he nodded at one of his grunts through the laboratory's window.

The grunt walked in while carrying a suitcase. He placed it on the table and opened it revealing a stack full of cash.

The doctor's eyes grew fascinated.

"Here it's yours!" he exclaimed as he handed Giovanni a capsule.

"Excellent." Giovanni exclaimed as he took the capsule into his hands.

**Back to the present**

Giovanni began to laugh hysterically.

Mewtwo grew surprised and confused by his laughter.

"Why is he laughing, I've completely cornered him. He lost!" he thought.

"You think you have the upper hand, sadly I must inform you that I've been hiding a secret from you. No not just you but my not even my entire organization is aware of what I've been hiding.." exclaimed Giovanni.

"What are you going on about?" Mewtwo asked.

Ash and his friends were looking confused.

Giovanni reached into his front pocket, revealing the capsule that Dr. Zager had given him back in Unova.

"Behold! My last resort!" he yelled out as he pressed on the capsule which suddenly morphed into a weapon in the shape of a rocket launcher.

"What's that!?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"It's a weapon of some kind.." Matori replied.

"Now you're mine!" Giovanni exclaimed as he pulled the trigger and fired directly at Mewtwo.

The blast was powerful and fast, it consisted of yellow energy and it was coming directly at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo managed to dodge the blast.

It then redirected towards Ash and co. who barely made it out on time to dive out of the way.

They look behind themselves to where the blast would hit. The impact caused a huge explosion that collided with the walls of the mine which also caused the mine to rumble.

"That weapon! It's too dangerous to use it here! You might end up killing us all!" exclaimed and yelled Mewtwo.

"Surrender then and I'll stop!" Giovanni said as he fired another blast.

Mewtwo grew surprised; once again he managed to dodge the blast.

Giovanni then repeatedly began to pull the trigger multiple times.

Mewtwo use psychic to raise his speed, even his new speed was not enough.

"If he keeps this up he'll end up bringing the whole mine down!" yelled Clemont.

"Brother, I'm scared!" exclaimed Bonnie as she held on to her brother tightly.

The earth was shaking really badly, powder began to rain down from the ceiling and then boulders began to fall.

The team rocket trio along with the rest of the team began to freak out and panic, constantly dodging the rocks that were falling.

"We need to get out of here!" exclaimed Clemont.

"But how? All of the entrances are blocked!" replied Serena.

Suddenly a rock came falling down, aiming right for the group.

"Look out!" Ash yelled as he pushed everyone out of the way.

"Ash no!" yelled Clemont.

"Ash!" yelled Serena.

Before the rock could hit Ash Mewtwo blasted it into pieces.

"Ash are you okay!?" Serena ran in to Ash's aid.

"I'm alright, what about you?" he asked.

"We're fine!" replied Bonnie.

"You children get out of here! I'll handle this man!" Mewtwo exclaimed as he blasted down one of the doors.

Every team rocket agent excluding Matori and the Trio used the now cleared open doorway to escape.

"We're not leaving without you Mewtwo!" Ash exclaimed.

"You don't understand, for some reason I can't even stop him with my psychic powers whilst he's holding on to that thing. It's dangerous you must go!" yelled Mewtwo.

Suddenly another blast came right at him, Mewtwo used barrier and barely held off the attack.

He began to fly around constantly dodging Giovanni's multiple attacks.

"Boss you have to stop you'll end up hurting yourself!" yelled Jessie.

"She's got a point boss, you're mad!" yelled Meowth.

"I won't let this all go for nothing!" yelled back Giovanni as he kept firing blasts.

Suddenly, more rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

Ash and co. ran for their lives while Team Rocket watched from the sidelines.

A shadow emitted upon Giovanni, he looked up...

A rock was coming right for him.

"No!" he yelled before attempting to make an escape.

The rock came down, and to everyone's perspective it looked like it had crushed him.

The blasts had stopped and there was a few seconds of silence before Team Rocket began to mourn for their leader.

"The boss is..." said James as he began to tear up.

"No...Giovanni!" yelled Matori.

The Rocket Trio began their crying.

Persian who had been with the whole time also teared up the realization of his owner's death..

Mewtwo descended upon the ground, Ash and co. ran to his side.

Suddenly his Mega-Evolution form wore off, and he was back to his regular form.

"He's gone.." said Mewtwo.

"I can't believe it..." said Ash.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"He didn't deserve that..." Ash said.

"His hunger for power brought upon his own demise. He was doomed from the start. Although like the rest of us, he was a living being and must be respected as one.." exclaimed Mewtwo.

But then...

"You thought it was over!?" yelled a voice coming from the boulder.

It was Giovanni, who escape the rock with a few minor injuries. He still had the weapon in his hands.

"He's alive!" exclaimed the Rocket Trio!

The group was shocked by this, they saw Giovanni starring angrily at them with the weapon in his hands.

"You're mine!" he yelled to Mewtwo.

Without hesitation, he fired a blast.

Mewtwo being back into his regular for wouldn't be capable of saving everyone, instead he decided to sacrifice himself and placed his own body in front of the group ready to take the hit.

"Mewtwo!" yelled everyone.

"Thank you children, for accepting me as one of you...goodb-" Mewtwo said before being cut off by a staggering surprise.

"**Ash no!" yelled Serena as she failed to hold him back.**

"**Wait!" yelled Clemont.**

"**Pika-pi!"**

**Ash sprinted in from the rear, and placed himself in front of Mewtwo!**

"**No don't!" yelled Mewtwo.**

**The blast was heard.**

**The smoke had covered up most of the center.**

**Team Rocket watched what had just happened including Giovanni.**

"**The twerp..!" yelled Meowth.**

**The smoke then cleared up.**

**Mewtwo was seen with a few minor injuries, along with the rest of the group who had survived the blast.**

**He turned around and there was Ash...**

**Mewtwo was in complete shock as he witnessed what had just happened.**

**The boy fell to his knees and then to the ground.**

"**Aaaaaasssssssssshhhhhhhhh!" yelled Serena in tears.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME: THE END**

**Notes: I apologize for the really long wait. As much as I want to use the "college" excuse to be honest I've just been kind of lazy lately lol. My semester just finished though, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on! :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Last time I said something big was going to happen and as you just witnessed, it just happened.**

**So what's going to happen next? I have a few more surprised in store for you my friends...**

**Be sure to leave your positive/negative reviews on these chapters btw I really enjoy reading them.**

**Till next time, ciao :D**


	11. Episode 9: The End

Pokemon XY

Mewtwo! A Third Encounter

**Episode 9: The End**

The boy fell to the ground after taking a collision with the powerful blast.

Everyone screamed his name as they began rushing to his side.

Mewtwo having witnessed this was still in shock.

Giovanni shocked from the realization of what he had just done, let go of his weapon as his eyes widened.

"The...fool!" he exclaimed.

Team Rocket watched from a distance, they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"That twerp..he..." stuttered Jessie.

Serena picked Ash up from the ground, her tears rained down from her face and onto his chest.

She realized that Ash was still breathing, but it became slower and slower as the seconds went by.

"Ash! You'll be alright, please just hang in there!" she exclaimed.

"Pika pi!" cried Pikachu as he rushed to his side.

"Clemont help me carry him!" yelled Serena.

Ash grabbed Serena's arm and asked her to stop.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't seem like I'll be able to make it much longer..." he said.

"No Ash please...don't say that! You told me never to give up until the end, so please don't-" she cried out.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"I had a wonderful life...so many good friends..." Ash said as he flashbacked to various events during his travels.

Thank you all for always being there for me..." Ash exclaimed as he put a smile on his face.

Clemont fell to his knees.

"Ash please...don't-" he stuttered as tears rained from his eyes.

A tearful Bonnie had Dedenne in her arms and stood next to Clemont.

"Dede!" it cried out.

A tear came down from Mewtwo's left eye, and soon many more followed.

"It's...this feeling again.." he thought.

He flashbacked to the time of Ambertwo's death, that which left a great impression on him.

Ash took a few last breaths and finally spoke out his final words.

"Goodbye...friends..." he whispered as a tear flowed down from his left eye and a smile on his face.

Everyone's eyes widened up, including the pokemon.

"Pika piiiiii!" cried out Pikachu.

"No! No!" Clemont yelled as he punched the ground with tears flying off his face.

Bonnie fell down to her knees, tightly hugging Dedenne with multiple tears coming down her face.

"Ash please, don't leave us! We need you! I need you! I love you!" cried out Serena who was desperately begging for Ash to come back to life.

It was too late, the boy was gone.

Witnessing this, Mewtwo felt pain which suddenly morphed into rage.

He merged back into his Mega Evolution form and angrily charged at Giovanni.

Giovanni panicked, he quickly re-grabbed his weapon from the ground.

Before he could should Mewtwo again, he was shot down by a shadow ball which broke the weapon into the pieces.

"No!" he yelled out.

He looked back up, only to see Mewtwo standing right before him ready to finish him off.

"Wait!" yelled a voice.

It was the Team Rocket trio.

"Don't do it please!" begged James.

"Killing our boss would not bring anyone back, it would only make you into a killer and cause more pain!" Meowth exclaimed.

Mewtwo hesitated for a moment, and then he lowered his arm.

He then reverted back into his regular form.

Giovanni starred at him in fear.

"For the sake of that boy, I won't kill you.." Mewtwo exclaimed.

"He wouldn't have wanted this so I'll spare your life..." he continued.

Giovanni began to back away.

Suddenly Mewtwo expressed an angrily face.

He used his psychic powers to levitate Giovanni up in the air and began making him strangle himself.

"If I ever encounter you again, I won't hesitate to put an end to your pathetic life!" he exclaimed before released him and knocking him unconsciously.

Team Rocket along with Matori rushed to Giovanni's aid.

The trio took one last look at Mewtwo.

"We're sorry..." exclaimed Jessie before releasing a smoke grenade then vanishing.

They were gone.

**Ash**

Mewtwo walked in towards the crying group.

Serena was seen crying on Ash's chest.

Pikachu next to his deceased master's shoulder, where he had always carried him on.

The rest of the group were down on their knees, along with the other pokemon.

Bonnie held on to Clemont tightly, they both mourned over the loss of their friend.

Mewtwo watched as the group cried, feeling ashamed and powerless at the same time.

He flashed back to the events back in Kanto and Johto where he encountered the boy.

He wiped the tears from his face.

This time, tears wouldn't bring him back to life.

Serena lifted herself up from Ash's chest.

Suddenly she recalled something and quickly put her hands over his face.

She drew her face closer to his and then kissed him.

Everyone grew shocked by this.

As she connected her lips with his she could recall Mewtwo's words.

"...when you truly love someone, you can connect with the person's heart and the two of you share energy..." exclaimed Mewtwo's voice.

"Pika-pi..." cried a tearful Pikachu.

His body suddenly began to glow, realizing this she quickly lifted herself from him.

Everyone starred at the occurring miracle.

"What's going on!?" asked Clemont.

"Can this be...?" asked Mewtwo.

Serena starred at Ash's body with widened eyes, and called out his name.

"Please, come back to me!" she yelled.

She cried out his name with tears flowing down her face.

**Meanwhile in Ash's mind**

A 5 year old Ash Ketchum wondered around in an empty void, filled with darkness, loneliness and ambiguity.

"Hello!?" he yelled out.

"Anybody!?" he yelled one more time before starting to tear up.

Suddenly a palm was placed on his left shoulder.

"Don't cry Ash..." he said.

He turned around only to see what he knew as a familiar figure.

A man with spiky looking light brown hair and brown coloured eyes exactly like those of Ash.

He wore a black vest and underneath a red polo shirt and dark grey jeans.

He also carried a metal-looking ring around his left wrist.

"Dad!" he cried out as he reached for a hug.

"Hello my son..." he replied to him.

**Later**

The father noticed Ash's hat.

"Looks like your mother kept is safe." he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about dad?" asked Ash.

"Nothing. Come, there's a few things I would like to show." Said the father.

After a long reunion between a father and son, the father snapped his fingers and suddenly the scenery had changed from an empty space to what looked like..

"It's pallet town!" exclaimed the young Ash.

"How did you do that dad?" he asked.

"I am connecting to your mind, in here you and I have the power to do whatever we want, for example I am capable of reinstating any event or memory that I choose to.."

"Come, I have much to show you..." he exclaimed as he held his son's hand and brought him to one of the houses.

They walked in through the wall. Inside they saw a young woman holding a grocery bag and wearing a purple dress.

"Who is that?" asked the young Ash.

"That's your grandmother son." stated his father.

"Red, are you there!? Red!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!?" replied the young son.

"I ran into professor Oak and he gave me a message for you; he wants you to go to his lab as soon as possible!" she said.

Suddenly the young trainer ran out, wearing a red leather coat with black short sleeves and holding on to a red cape.

"Alright!" he yelled before stumbling upon the first step of the staircase and falling down.

"Are you alright!?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay.." he exclaimed as he got up with an enthusiastic smile.

"Like you I also could not wait for to begin my Pokemon journey, I became so excited when the day finally came that I constantly stumbled upon my own steps." stated Red.

Ash put on a smile and then began to laugh.

The scenery changed to Oak's lab, where Red ran to receive his first Pokemon only to come across his rival Blue.

"Gary!?" exclaimed Ash.

"That's Proffesor Oak's oldest grandson, your friend's older brother, well half brother actually..." exclaimed Red.

"Like you and your friend, Blue and I always competed against each other, trying to out-do the other in whatever came. Nevertheless, he and I were always lifelong friends." replied Red.

The scenery changed to Red finally choosing his first Pokemon.

"I chose my first Pokemon, the fire type Charmander. He and I developed and shared an outstanding bond with each other, a lot like yours and Pikachu's." he stated.

Ash looked in surprise.

"Through trial and error, he and I competed in many challenges, encountering and beating the strongest trainers, we grew stronger together and so did our friendship.." he stated.

"You're the strongest trainer in all of history!" Ash exclaimed.

"I eventually earned my title as the Legendary Champion, but I couldn't have done it without my friends and pokemon.." he exclaimed.

He placed his hand on Ash's left shoulder.

"Ash, you have much to live for, so many more dreams left to accomplish, you need your friends just as much as they need you..." he instated.

Suddenly Ash's body began to glow and grow, reverting back to his 11 year old self.

He looked at himself, suddenly he noticed a light coming in from behind him, he turned around to see it.

All of his past friends and pokemon were there, including; Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie along with all of his and their pokemon. More figures began to appear fromm behind.

"Ash! Come back to us! Please!" yelled Serena.

Red pushed Ash from behind who was still surprised from all of this.

"Go!" he exclaimed while smiling.

"Right!" he replied and began running towards the light.

Suddenly he stopped.

"But wait...when will I see you again?" he asked.

"The day will come when we will meet. Until then, grow strong my son." he exclaimed while disappearing.

A tear lit up from Ash's eyes. He quickly wiped it off while putting on a smile and ran towards the light.

**Back to the real world**

"Ash! Come back please!" Serena yelled.

Suddenly Ash began to regain consciousness.

He opened his eyes only to see all of his friends and pokemon tearfully starring at him.

"Serena..." he stated.

"Ash!" she tearfully yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Pika-pi!" cried out Pikachu.

He gladly hugged her along with all of his pokemon back.

Bonnie jumped on his head and Clemont kneeled down by his side.

"I was so worried, I thought I was going to lose you..!" exclaimed a tearful Serena.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here, and I'll always be here, thanks guys, thanks for being my friends." he exclaimed.

Mewtwo put on a smile.

"Red.." he murmured.

The friends shared a moment together...

**The next day**

The group had escaped the cave and made camp outside. They took the time to fully recover and were now standing outside.

The Team Rocket trio were spying from a hill above, realizing that Ash had made it out alright.

"The twerp, he's okay!" exclaimed a tearful Meowth.

The trio went into tears before putting on a group hug.

"Now we can continue trying to capture Pikachu!" stated Jessie.

They got onto their hot air balloon and flew off.

"I love happy endings." exclaimed Meowth.

"Team Rocket's signing off again!" they all yelled before setting off into the skies.

"Wobbbuuffett!" yelled Wobbuffet fadely.

Meanwhile Ash and his friends now faced Mewtwo.

"Thank you." Mewtwo expressed.

"Any time Mewtwo, if you ever need us again feel free to come to us!" Ash answered.

Mewtwo smiled the group.

"So where are you going now?" asked Ash.

"I'll continue travelling, searching for answers. Although it seems like thanks to you, I've finally got them." he exclaimed.

Ash grew confused at what Mewtwo was stating.

"We'll meet again someday, I just know it." stated Mewtwo.

Ash's expression changed and he grew happy.

"You bet!" he exclaimed before taking out his hand.

Mewtwo reached out for it and grabbed his palm.

He let go and then reverted back to his Mega Evolved form.

He levitated to the sky, and the four of them watched as he did so.

"Farewell my friends, may our paths cross again someday." he exclaimed before setting of.

"Goodbye Mewtwo!" yelled Bonnie.

"Have a safe and wonderful journey!" exclaimed Clemont.

"We'll always be friends!" said Serena.

"Yeah...always!" expressed Ash.

Mewtwo's figure was now clear.

Ash tightened in his cap one last time.

"I think we should start heading too." he exclaimed as he set off.

"Yeah..." Clemont expressed as he slowly began walking behind him.

Clemont and Bonnie approached Serena, who grew confused at what they were doing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well you know...back in the cave..." Bonnie said.

Serena suddenly blushed and began freaking out as she put her finger over her lips.

"Don't talk about it! As far as he knows nothing happened!" she exclaimed while blushing.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure he knows by now...or not..." expressed Bonnie as she recalled Ash's denseness.

"Serena, you know that you're the one who saved him, you should tell him already-" Clemont suggested before being cut off by Ash.

"Hey guys keep up the pace! Last one to the next town is a Slowpoke!" he yelled before running off.

"Wait what!?" yelled Clemont.

"Big brother is the Slowking!" yelled Bonnie running behind Ash.

"Wait up!" yelled Serena.

"Oh no please no more running!" cried out Clemont.

They came across a field that starred right at a sunset.

Serena tripped on a rock only to be caught by Ash's hand.

"Th-thanks!" she expressed while blushing.

"That's what friends are for!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now come on, let's beat the others to the next town!" he said while rushing off holding her hand.

She blushed at this, but she flashbacked to the time when they were kids and when he lead her out of the forest.

She put up a tearful smile on her face.

Everyone grew joyful from the moment they were sharing.

The group ran off into the sunset to whatever destination lied ahead.

**THE END**

**NOTES:**

And that's that, the story is officially finished, I hope you enjoyed it and this chapter.

Like I previously said, I'll probably make an epilogue to this depicting Giovanni, Mewtwo and maybe Red. It might be in a while from now, or if I feel like making it earlier I might just do so.

Feel free to leave positive/negative reviews, either way I like to read them.

Tell me what you thought about the overall story.

:D

**FUTURE:**

Like I said in one of the past chapters, the next story won't be about Pokemon. It'll take place in the world of Avatar (LaB/LoK).

After that I'll most likely start working on another Pokemon story, so I hope you're all looking forward to that.

Until next time, ciao. :D


End file.
